


Perfect Triangle

by Gerec



Series: Perfect Triangle [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Love Triangle, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - Garrett Hawke meets the man of his dreams at his friend Aveline's wedding. He thinks it might be love at first sight and they spend an incredible two days together before Andy breaks things off.</p><p>A year later, Garrett meets Fenris and they fall in love.</p><p>Of course, that's when Andy shows up in Garrett's life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

_19 Months Ago_

Unlike a lot of people he knows, Garrett Hawke likes weddings.

He likes that weddings are happy occasions, a celebration of two people coming together for the rest of their lives – or at least for a few years until he’s asked to represent one of them in the divorce.

He likes that weddings are mostly formal affairs where people are well dressed and well inebriated, armed with the intent to have a great time. It’s a nicer reason than most to wear a designer suit and a good place to try and catch the eye of a handsome stranger.

Most of all he likes how easy it is to hit on people at weddings; no awkward pick up lines needed.

“Nice wedding isn’t it.”

This particular wedding holds a special place in his heart, being long anticipated for his friends Aveline and Don. Garrett and Aveline met in university and he has a soft spot a mile wide for the tough Police Captain, having weathered long years together as close friends that included lives married to their respective careers as well as the death of her first husband Wesley. 

“Yes, very nice.”

This particular wedding is memorable for another reason; Garrett meets the man of his dreams that night at the hotel bar.

He had stepped out of the ballroom to check his messages and to take a break from his siblings (mostly just Carver) when he spotted him. Tall. Slim but fit. Reddish blond hair. Strong jaw. Slightly hooked nose. Incredible hands with long slender fingers.

Later when Garrett recounts this moment to Varric, he has no trouble remembering these details. The way the man looks and how attractive he is to Garrett is easy to explain.

The way he makes Garrett feel is not.

“How do you know the bride and groom?”

The man pulls at Garrett like a magnet, something about the way he’s half slouched, half perched on the bar stool that is so endearing and unguarded. He’s on his cell phone, his gestures animated and his smile warm and inviting.

“Actually I just met them today. My friend knows the bride through work. His date cancelled at the last minute so he brought me.”

When Garrett gets close enough he can see that the man’s eyes are a gorgeous amber brown. And when the man glances over and his eyes widen slightly, Garrett feels a flutter in his gut that makes him a little light headed.

“Where’s your friend now?”

Everything about this stranger seems oddly familiar to Garrett, as though he’s met him before or he reminds him of someone Garrett knows. He’s fairly sure that’s not the case though, because if they had crossed paths before, Garrett is _very_ sure he would _definitely_ have remembered.

“He got called in for a work emergency.”

When the man hangs up, he turns to face Garrett and gives him a smile that is equal parts amused and mischievous. Garrett gets the crazy impulse to touch him, his whole body tense with excitement and anticipation. He takes a deep breath, then puts all of the considerable Hawke charm into a devastating grin that he hopes will convey his not insignificant interest.

“I’m Garrett. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Nice to meet you Garrett. I’m Andy.”


	2. An Affair to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett has a hard time letting Andy go.

_Later That Night_

“You have red sheets.”

“Um, yeah.”

Andy actually pulls away from kissing Garrett to chuckle breathlessly, “Why do you have red sheets?”

Garrett’s not sure if the truth will make him sound more or less like an idiot. His hands are still tugging at Andy’s belt as he half mumbles, “My sister got them for me.”

The amusement is evident in Andy’s face as he drags Garrett towards the bed, pulling them both on top of the covers. “Okay. That’s sweet. Is red your favorite color or hers?”

Garrett’s face is starting to turn the same color as the bed, “It’s a very manly shade of red. Beth gave them to me for my birthday, plus they’re like 500 thread count!”

Andy sprawls backwards onto the king sized bed, pulling Garrett on top on him. “I think it’s a very sexy shade of red. Very virile.” The wicked look he shoots Garrett is enough to drive him crazy with lust and he presses his entire body on top of Andy’s, grinding their erections together.

He has never felt so out of control in his life, his heart racing a mile a minute as he takes in the man he’s effectively pinned beneath him. Andy’s smile is radiant, eyes dilated and dark with desire, breath warm and heavy on Garrett’s mouth. He kisses with his whole being, soft lips chasing new sensations up and down Garrett’s body as they strip each other of their clothes, racing to touch one another skin to skin.

Their easy conversation at the bar continued over a couple of drinks until Garrett summoned up the courage to invite Andy for coffee at the diner across the street. Instead of answering, Andy had leaned into Garrett’s personal space and pushed him back against the bar, whispering in the sexiest damn voice he’s ever heard, “Why don’t we have coffee at your place instead?”

Garrett doesn’t even remember if he paid the bill with the right amount of cash, practically leaping off his stool and grabbing Andy’s hand to lead him out to the car. They made out for a while in the front seat like a couple of randy teenagers, giddy with laughter and easy camaraderie before heading to Garrett’s condo. The night is a heady rush of contrasts; from slow, languid kisses to possessive claims with teeth and tongue, from the gentle fingers that stroke and prepare Andy to the deep, hard thrusts that make Garrett whisper filthy words of adoration as he comes.

Now as they’re lying in each other’s arms, sweat cooling on their skin, bodies sore and sated, Garrett can’t help but think that this is the start of the rest of his life.

***

In the morning, he wakes up just as Andy is getting ready to sneak out.

Andy is almost out the door, shoes in hand as Garrett calls out with a smirk on his face. “Don’t you want breakfast before you do the walk of shame?”

The blond spins around looking a little sheepish at Garrett’s words, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“So were you just going to leave without saying goodbye then? At least tell me you were planning to leave a note.” Garrett is aiming for light and teasing but his heart constricts at the thought of Andy leaving without so much as a word after such an incredible night.

“Look Garrett,” Andy sits down on the bed and reaches for his hand, “Last night was...amazing. You’re amazing. Let’s just leave it at that all right?”

Garrett thinks it might be a bit awkward to propose marriage right this moment when the object of this desire is trying so hard to extricate himself from a one night stand. “I want to see you again.”

Andy is cupping his cheek, stroking his face absently. “I don’t think I can do that.”

There’s a growing sense of hurt and disbelief welling up inside as Garrett listens to Andy’s words. He’s a little bewildered and still trying to reconcile the night they had with the reality of this morning. Didn’t he feel the connection too? Are these stupid feelings practically spilling out of him all one sided? “Why not? I thought you enjoyed yourself too?”

Andy sighs and pulls Garrett into a long, delicious kiss. “I’m leaving the country in a couple of days for a new job Garrett. I don’t think it’s a good time to start anything new do you?”

“Leaving...how long?”

“My contract is for a year with an option to extend. I haven’t decided if I’m coming back.”

Well fuck.

It probably isn’t a good idea to get attached to someone he just met at a wedding and had sex with, who was moving away to god knows where, who didn’t know if he was ever coming back.

So of course the next thing out of Garrett’s mouth are the words, “Andy, stay with me until you have to leave.”

The expression on Andy’s face is adorable; one eyebrow raised and lips half twitching to hold back a laugh. “Stay here? Like...with you? Until I have to get on the plane and leave?”

Garrett practically tackles Andy onto the bed, he’s so excited with this new idea. “Yes! Stay! We’ll have more sex! And I’ll make you breakfast and lunch and dinner if you want! Do you need to pack? We can pack! And have more sex!” He lunges forward and pulls Andy into a bruising kiss, “It’ll be great! What do you say?”

Andy can’t stop laughing, his eyes sparkling as he returns Garrett’s kiss with an answering hunger. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

The next 48 hours are the longest and shortest hours of Garrett’s life. He and Andy spend much of their time in bed, having mind blowing sex (making love) and sharing personal stories from their respective childhoods. Andy insists they keep from sharing more recent information about their lives so Garrett has no idea what Andy does for a living, what job he’s leaving for or even the man’s last name. It’s both frustrating and liberating, and makes Garrett feel inordinately close to the man without really knowing anything about him at all.

It’s enough to drive a man crazy.

When it’s time for Andy to leave, Garrett offers to drive him to the airport. Not surprisingly, his suggestion is very kindly rebuffed.

“I hope I didn’t keep you from anything important.” Garrett has wrapped himself around Andy, holding the man close and trying to keep himself from saying something ridiculous.

Please don’t ever leave me!

Yep – that would definitely count as ridiculous.

Andy gently extricates himself from Garrett’s arms, “Not really. I probably would have gone to see my friend but...it’s better for both of us that I didn’t.”

Garrett is feeling a little sick at the thought of never seeing Andy again. 

“Well, I guess this is it.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Garrett will later swear to Varric that the look Andy gives him in that moment is filled with both fondness and longing with maybe just a touch of regret.

He’s pretty sure he looks like someone punched him in the gut.

The goodbye kiss lasts a long time and doesn’t feel at all like goodbye. Instead, what Garrett tastes on Andy’s lips are _possibilities_ and _beginnings_. He has to force himself to let go when the other man pulls away to leave.

“See you around Garrett.”

“Bye Andy.”

Fuckity fuck.


	3. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leandra throws Garrett a birthday party. Fenris introduces his best friend to Garrett.

_Now_

Garrett can think of a few things he’d rather be doing for his birthday then what he’s actually going to be doing tonight. What he really wants to do is to sit on his couch with a pizza and a beer while he channel surfs for a suitably brainless action movie and zone out.

And then he wants to fuck his boyfriend. 

Though he’d be happy to do those two things in any order.

What he’s _actually_ going to be doing tonight however, is to go to a birthday party his mother is throwing for him at the house (estate). He’s fairly certain there will be guests he doesn’t know – his father’s colleagues from the hospital and his mother’s from the university. It’s also a safe bet that she’ll have baked him a cake and will expect him to blow out the candles like he’s 13 instead of 37 flipping years old.

At least his friends will all be there to keep him sane; he hasn’t seen any of them in over a month and he’s getting a bit antsy from missing out on the weekly poker games. Work has been ridiculously busy.

“Garrett, are you ready to go?”

Fenris of course has been ready and waiting for the last 15 minutes. He is always early for everything and Garrett thinks it must be a habit he picked up from his Academy days. 

“Yeah let me just grab my keys.”

When he finally comes out of the bedroom, Fenris turns off the television and makes his way over to Garrett. It’s probably more accurate to say that Fenris _stalks_ over to stand in front of Garrett and pulls him close for a face-melting kiss.

They’ve been together now for four months and he never fails to curl Garrett’s toes. 

Fenris is smart, kind and witty with a dry sense of humor. He’s handsome and fit, with dark hair and piercing green eyes.

Fenris is also sex on a stick.

Aveline introduced them months ago at her and Don’s anniversary dinner, something she and Isabela threw together as an excuse to set up their poor, ‘obsessed with a man he met a year ago and still can’t get over’ friend on a blind date. To say he was annoyed was an understatement.

That is until Fenris showed up as the blind date.

They hit it off immediately, Fenris sharing stories about his work as a detective in Aveline’s precinct and Garrett regaling him with his own stories as a divorce lawyer to the rich and obnoxious. By the end of the night, Garrett was sure he wanted to see Fenris again.

But he didn’t ask him for a date that night. Not that week and not for another three months.

After what happened with Andy, he was a bit hesitant to jump in feet first again only to have his heart broken. So he saw Fenris whenever they all met for drinks or for poker and Garrett became good friends with him before they became lovers.

And now they’ve been dating for months and he’s never been happier, though he still occasionally thinks about Andy and wonders how he is and what he’s doing.

Garrett pushes him away, giving Fenris a playful shove. “You have to stop kissing me like that or we’re never going to make it to my mother’s party.”

Fenris chuckles in that low, throaty way Garrett loves that is really not helping matters one bit, “Alright let’s go. I don't want to get on Leandra’s bad side.”

“Don’t worry she adores you. And she would just blame me anyways.” 

They both laugh, and then make their way to the car, catching each other up on their respective days. Garrett doesn’t really notice until they’re about half way to the house that Fenris seems a little edgy.

“Something wrong?”

Fenris smiles and shakes his head a little at Garrett’s question. “No, it’s just...remember I told you my friend Anders is coming to the party?”

Right - Fenris had asked him a week ago if he could invite his childhood friend to the party so he could introduce the man to Garrett. He’d said yes of course and hadn’t thought about it again until now.

“I remember. You haven’t told me very much about him.”

“That’s because I haven’t seen him in like, a year and a half.” 

“Oh? Why not? You guys have a fight?”

Fenris chuckles softly, “No, no. He’s been in Africa. Doctors Without Borders. He worked with them for a year and then spent the last six months travelling. He just finished a climb up Mount Kilimanjaro actually.”

Garrett is pretty sure he’s never heard Fenris use this particular tone of voice to describe anyone so fondly in the seven months they’ve known each other. He tries very hard to keep his own voice even and only mildly curious. “Sounds like an interesting guy. So what’s he doing now?”

There’s a short silence, followed by a sigh. “I don’t know. He doesn’t settle in one place for long. He sort of just pops in and out of my life whenever he wants. It’s been that way since we were kids.”

“Sounds like an asshole if you ask me.”

That makes Fenris laugh, “Well yeah he can be a bit of an asshole...but we were close. Our parents are friends. We went to school together, vacationed together, got into all sorts of trouble together. He’s my best friend.”

Garrett frowns, “Just how close were you?”

Fenris quirks an eyebrow at him, “You sure you want to know?”

“What? Was he your first love? First boyfriend? First time?”

Garrett sort of hates this guy already.

“Yes.”

“What do you mean 'Yes'? Yes to which one.”

“All of them.”

Okay he definitely hates this guy.

“Should I be worried?”

Fenris reaches over and squeezes his hand. “You’ve got nothing to worry about Garrett. I love you.”

Garrett smiles, “I love you too.”

***

When they arrive at the estate, he’s immediately accosted by his siblings.

“Where have you been Garrett Hawke! You’re an hour late and we’ve had to deal with Mother by ourselves when it’s _your_ birthday party!” His sister does not look impressed. Garrett decides that now is not the best time to tell her how much she reminds him of Mother.

Carver reaches over to shake Fenris’ hand, “Always nice to see you Fenris. When are you going to come to your senses and get rid of this loser already?”

“The minute I get a better offer I’ll be dumping him on his ass.”

Garrett snorts and shoots his boyfriend a fake dirty look, getting an amused one in return. Beth steps between them and loops their arms all together, tugging them inside. “Come on, let’s go get drunk.”

Well maybe the night won’t be a complete wash after all.

They haven't quite made it out of the main entrance area when Garrett hears a somewhat familiar voice call out from behind them, “Fen!”

All four of them stop and turn towards the newcomer, standing by the front door.

Holy.

Shit.

“Andy! I’m so glad you could make it!” Fenris walks over and pulls his close, best, childhood friend into a hug. The two men laugh and pat each other on the back and stare at each other like they’re the only people in the room.

Then Andy looks up and sees Garrett.

Fenris’ close, best, childhood friend Anders is also the man Garrett’s been pining over since the day he walked out of his life.

And it turns out that Garrett was wrong about what he wanted most for his birthday. 

Because the minute he lays eyes on Andy (Anders) again, he knows with all his heart that seeing him is what he’s wanted more than anything in the world.

He’s just gotten the best birthday present he could ask for from Fenris.

From his boyfriend.

Whom he loves.

He’s so fucked.


	4. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hawke siblings meet Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of quick notes:  
> \- Meier is a random last name with Germanic/Scandanavian roots that I picked for Anders. There's no reason for that particular selection except that I liked the way it sounds and he needs a last name in the story since we can't have everyone call him Dr. Anders :)  
> \- The setting/city and descriptions of everyone's jobs are deliberately vague. I'm not able to do a lot of research for this story so I hope no one minds too much if there's an occasional error or inaccuracy!

It had taken about ten minutes after Andy walked out his front door for Garrett to decide that he’d made a terrible mistake just letting him go. He promptly called Varric and told him the entire story; everything from the way they met, to how Andy looked when he smiled, to how the two of them had instantly connected in a way Garrett had never thought possible. Varric had listened to his ramblings patiently, demanded the rights to his story for a future novel and then told him to stop freaking out and call Aveline and Don for their goddamn guest list.

He’d always known that Varric Tethras was a genius.

Unfortunately for Garrett, the Hendyrs had left for their honeymoon straight from the reception and weren’t due back until Saturday, leaving him with nothing to do but mope around his place for the rest of the week. By the time Saturday rolled around, the news of his predicament had spread like wildfire through his friends and family and they all but rallied around him to provide assistance and emotional support, to varying degrees of success.

Merrill did searches online during lunches and breaks, doing her best with the bare scraps of information Garrett could provide her about Andy. The fact that it boiled down to a first name, an approximate age (mid 30’s) and the rapturous but useless physical descriptions of Andy from Garrett’s memory (“He had beautiful hands Merrill.”) did not deter the lovely woman from her task. Garrett promptly gave her a raise the following week.

Isabela came over to Garrett’s with her substantial PR contact list, stating in no uncertain terms that she might have already slept with Andy and would Garrett please describe his body in exquisite detail to help jostle her memory?

Bethany lectured him for picking up some random stranger and taking him home, then lectured him some more for falling for said stranger without asking him for something as simple as a last name and an email address. Then she made him a cup of tea and hugged him, assuring Garrett that he would find Andy sooner or later.

Carver called Garrett an idiot and hung up the phone.

Aveline and Don both checked their guest list and wracked their brains, but couldn’t remember anyone named Andy at the wedding. They promised to check with their families and the bridal party but no one ever came back with news about Garrett’s mystery man.

Garrett had all but given up on ever finding him.

Though he’d never stopped hoping that he would.

And now Andy is here, in his parents' house (mansion), arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder looking relaxed and tan and gorgeous and scrumptious...

He should probably get a hold of himself before he does something stupid.

***

A lot of things happen in those first few minutes when he sees Andy again:

He watches as Andy and Fenris greet each other with obvious familiarity, their bodies leaning comfortably together, eyes holding each other’s gaze a couple of beats longer than normal for friends. It’s less ‘best friends’ and more ‘best friends who’ve fucked, a lot'.

He sees the expression on Andy’s face when he recognizes Garrett, a flash of surprise followed by pure joy and want playing over his handsome features before he looks over at Fenris and realizes that he’s looking at his best friend’s boyfriend. 

By the time they make it over to where Garrett and the twins are standing, Andy no longer appears surprised and he’s sporting his usual look of confidence and easy charm. It’s every bit as endearing as it was all those months ago.

19 months, and 8 days to be exact.

Not that Garrett’s been counting.

Bethany steps forward before Fenris has a chance to speak, “Anders? I didn’t know you were coming to the party!”

Okay now Garrett is confused.

Fenris looks confused too.

Andy grins and places a chaste kiss on Bethany’s cheek, “You look beautiful tonight Bethany. That dress really suits you. Is red your favorite color?”

And then the cheeky bastard looks right at Garrett and winks.

It's enough to make Garrett's heart clench at the reminder.

Bethany giggles and playfully shoves Andy’s arm, “Oh you’re such a flirt! My Dad’s going to have to keep an eye on you around all the nurses.”

Fenris is looking between the two of them, shaking his head, “Do you two know each other?”

“We met last week at the hospital when Anders came to see Dad. You’re still interested in the position in Pediatrics aren’t you? Are you going to tell him?”

“Yes, I’m going to take the job but I actually didn’t realize I was going to be seeing him tonight.”

There’s a flash of something that crosses Fenris’ face when Andy mentions the job, but Garrett doesn’t know what it means and it’s gone before he can figure it out. 

Carver clears his throat and shoots an impatient look at everyone around him.

“Oh I’m sorry, let me introduce everyone.” Fenris wraps his arm around Andy’s shoulder, “This is my good friend Dr. Anders Meier. You’ve met Bethany of course and this is her brother Carver Hawke.”

Andy grins broadly and reaches over to shake Carver’s hand, “Hey. How are you?”

Garrett can’t believe it but Carver actually smiles back. “Great thanks. Nice to meet you.”

“And this,” Fenris pulls Andy closer and then wraps his other arm around Garrett, “is my boyfriend Garrett Hawke.”

“It’s nice to meet you Garrett. You can call me Andy.”


	5. These Are My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders meets all of Garrett's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I've been writing a rom-com and I didn't even know it! I sorta feel like my Garrett is playing the role of Bridget Jones LOL. You'll have to trust me that he's usually much more calm and collected and totally a badass lawyer alright?

Garrett panics.

Part of him wants to throw his arms around Andy and never let go.

Another part of him wants to run upstairs to his old room and lock the door, then stick his head under the pillow and hide from the absurdity of the whole situation.

Instead he shakes Andy’s hand and smiles awkwardly, stumbling over his words, “Nice to meet you Andy...err, Anders. I mean Andy! Fenris has told me so much about you.”

Which of course is a blatant lie.

Fenris and Andy both give him funny looks. They must know what he’s been thinking. Because it’s probably written all over his stupid face.

Garrett desperately wants to know what _they’re_ thinking. He’s fairly certain it’s somewhere along the lines of:

 _“Why is Garrett being so weird?”_ and _“I wonder if he knows just how much sex I’ve had with Andy?”_

 _“God he’s an idiot! I’m glad I never gave him my real name or number!”_ and _“I wonder if he knows just how much sex I’ve had with Fenris?”_

Before he can get any further along in his mental meltdown, his sister interrupts, pulling on Andy’s arm. “Come on Anders. Let’s go give Malcolm the good news!” She starts leading him further into the house, waving at the others to follow.

Fenris places a gentle hand on Garrett’s arm, holding him back and letting the others walk ahead. “Are you alright?”

“Sure, yeah. I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

“Garrett,” Fenris grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. “I shouldn’t have sprung that stuff on you about Andy right before you meet him for the first time.” They follow the others into the main sitting room where the party is in full swing, “I’d like for you to get to know him but you don’t have to pretend to like him for my benefit alright?”

Oh god. His boyfriend is worried about his feelings and all he’s been thinking about is jumping his best friend.

He squeezes Fenris’ hand and makes an attempt to look and sound normal, “I’m fine really. He seems like a good guy.”

Fenris’ face lights up with the most gorgeous smile, “He is. I know you’ll like him.”

Actually, Garrett’s pretty sure he kinda sorta loves him.

“He seems to have taken to you well enough.” Fenris is leading them after Bethany, making their way around the guests and the waiters carrying drinks and hors d’oeuvres around the room.

“What? What do you mean?”

"He told you to call him Andy." Fenris quirks an eyebrow at him, “I’m the only one that calls him Andy.”

Oh.

He decides that now would be a good time to keep his mouth shut.

They find the others crowding around Garrett’s father, Bethany waving her hands around excitedly.

“...and he’s going to take the job! Isn’t that fantastic? I told you he would!”

Malcolm looks pleased. He sees Garrett and Fenris and gives them a wink hello, then reaches out to shake Andy’s hand. “Welcome to Mercy Dr. Meier. I can’t tell you how pleased I am that you’ll be taking over for Irving. He’s been looking forward to retirement for quite some time now.”

“Please, call me Anders. And I’m grateful for the opportunity. It’ll be nice to work in a hospital again it’s been a while.”

Garrett thinks this might be an opportune moment to sneak away and collect his thoughts. He leans over and whispers in Fenris’ ear, “I’m going to get us a drink. Be right back.”

He turns and heads towards the makeshift bar that’s been set up by the caterer, where Varric and Merrill are chatting. Varric looks up as Garrett makes his way over and greets his friend with his arms open wide like he wants a hug. “Look it’s the birthday boy! What do want to drink?”

“Hey Varric, hi Merrill.” Garrett waves at the bartender, “Give me a scotch please.”

“Where’s Broody?”

Garrett grabs the drink and tosses it back before handing it to the bartender, “I’ll have another one.”

“Whoa there, slow down. Bad night already? You just got here.”

Merrill leans over, looking concerned, “Did you and Fenris have a fight?”

“No, no we’re fine. I just really needed a drink. He’s over there.” He waves his hand towards the other side of the room.

Varric and Merrill both look over to where Andy and Fenris are still chatting with his Dad and Beth. By this point Carver has wandered away elsewhere but the four of them look like they’re deep in conversation. The two men are standing side by side, so close that their arms are almost touching.

They look gorgeous together. One blond and one dark, amber eyes and green eyes, both fit and well dressed and oozing sex appeal. Garrett’s mind is supplying all kinds of very arousing images – the way the light plays off of Fenris’ tattoos as Garrett traces his tongue along the swirls, the way Andy’s back arches, lean muscles tense and rippling as Garrett thrusts....

“...Hawke! Are you listening?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

He imagines that the look currently on Varric’s face is a little like a shark’s as it circles a hapless seal. “You seem a bit distracted.” He waves his drink nonchalantly, “Who’s the good looking blond glued to your boyfriend?”

Merrill nods, “Yes, he is quite handsome isn’t he? And Fenris looks very nice too.”

Oh great. They’re definitely going to run away together and have lots of blistering hot sex. Who needs Garrett when they can have each other?

A voice pipes up from behind him before he can answer, “Oh yes, they do look delicious together don’t they?”

Isabela.

She wraps her arms around Garrett and hugs him before pinching his ass. “Hello sweet thing. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks Bela.”

Merrill gives her a hug and then laughs, “We’re just wondering who the hottie is next to Fenris.”

Isabela turns to look and then smiles like the Cheshire Cat, “Oh that sexy thing on legs is Anders. He’s a doctor.” She leans over, pretending to whisper in Merrill’s ear, “He’s dynamite in bed. He does this fantastic thing with his fingers...”

 _“What?”_ Okay, that might have come out a little too loudly. Garrett swallows and puts on his ‘totally not that interested face’. “When did you two meet?”

Both Varric and Isabela are giving him the look. They know something is up. They can sense his discomfort and they’re practically circling him now, looking for a weak spot and getting ready to pounce.

“I met him last week at the hospital. I’m doing PR for the fundraiser remember? Beth introduced us.” She raises one perfectly arched eyebrow at him, “How do you know him?”

Garrett tries to sound casual, “Oh he’s friends with Fenris. He introduced us earlier.”

Varric is tapping his fingers on his glass, “Hmm, why does he look so familiar?”

Shit. “He probably just has one of those faces.”

“Sure Hawke. Whatever you say.” Varric does not sound convinced at all.

Leave it to Merrill to save the day. “Look there’s Aveline and Don.” She jumps up and down and waves wildly to get their attention. “Over here!”

Great. The gang’s all here.

“Hello Hawke. Happy birthday.” Aveline gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Don grins and shakes his hand, “Happy birthday old man. When are you going to come around for poker night? Scared you’ll lose all your money again?”

Garrett snorts, “Hardly. Works been crazy but I’ll be back next week. Might as well give me all your cash now before I humiliate you in front of your wife.”

“We’ll see, we’ll see.” Don laughs and pats him on the back. Garrett feels himself relax a bit for the first time since he arrived.

And then Fenris’ voice is right behind him. “Sounds like we’re missing out on the fun.”

Garrett jerks around so fast he almost throws half his drink on his boyfriend.

“Hey there you are! I was just coming to get you!” He grins like a loon at Fenris and Andy. “Wait let me get your drinks.” He waves the bartender again and says “Two scotches and a beer please.”

Now Fenris is giving him another funny look. Andy is standing next to him, looking terribly amused.

“What?”

“You just ordered for Andy without asking him what he wanted.”

Oh. “Oh. Sorry. Is scotch okay?”

Anders chuckles and Garrett thinks his eyes are maybe twinkling at him when he answers, “Scotch is fine thanks.”

Varric clears his throat and shoots an amused look at Garrett. “Hawke, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?”

He looks at Fenris expecting him to make the introductions but his boyfriend only smiles at him and waves his hand slightly as if to say “go ahead”.

“This is Fenris’ good friend Dr. Anders Meier. He’s just accepted a position at Mercy in Pediatrics.” He waves his hand around to indicate the group around him, “And these are my friends. This is Merrill, she works with me at my law firm.”

“Actually I work for him. I’m his assistant you know. But he’s a really great boss. So nice to meet you Anders. It’s great to meet one of Fenris’ friends.” Garrett doesn’t think she stopped to take a breath during the whole introduction.

Andy flashes his charming smile at her and kisses her hand. “It’s lovely to meet you Merrill.” He totally pulls it off, looking suave and sophisticated instead of douchey the way Garrett would look if he tried the same thing.

“Varric Tethras at your service.” His best and least trusty friend doesn’t bother waiting for Garrett’s introduction before stepping forward to shake Andy’s hand. “And how do you know our erstwhile detective?”

“Fen and I go way back. Our parents know each other. We were neighbours growing up.”

“And why haven’t you been to poker night before? Have you boys been hiding him from us?” Varric’s smile is all teeth.

Garrett’s pretty sure Varric smells a good story in the making. He is a writer after all and has damn fine instincts; if there’s a secret to sniff out he’s definitely your man.

“Andy's been in Africa with Doctors Without Borders.”

“Oh you’ll have to tell me all about it sometime. How long were you in Africa for?” Varric shoots Hawke a look.

Fuck. Varric knows.

“About a year and half though I was only working for about a year. I did a lot of travelling for six months - safari, trekking, touristy things too.”

“Oh Varric, quit hogging the man all to yourself.” Isabela pulls Anders forward and kisses him on the lips. “Hello Anders.”

The blond slides an arm around Isabela’s waist and grins, “Hello gorgeous. Fancy seeing you here.”

Fenis snorts and Aveline rolls her eyes. Isabela only has eyes for Andy. Varric is watching Garrett for a reaction. And Garrett feels a little like he’s watching an accident unfolding in slow motion around him.

Don steps in before his wife has a chance to comment on the exchange, “I’m Don and this is my wife Aveline.”

Andy’s smile is open and genuine as he shakes Don’s hand, “Actually, we’ve met. I was at your wedding with Fen.”

Oh fuck.

Isabela laughs. She sounds delighted.

Varric starts to chuckle.

Aveline’s eyes are as wide as saucers as her eyes dart back and forth between Andy, Garrett and Fenris.

Garrett tries hard not to wince.

“Oh, I’m sorry. We were a bit swept away by the excitement that day I’m afraid. I could hardly remember what happened from one minute to the next.”

“No worries, I was a last minute sub-in for his date that cancelled.” Andy tips his head towards Fenris and laughs. “It was a lovely wedding.” He glances over at Garrett and his smile is soft and fond. “I had a great time.”

Garrett allows himself a moment to enjoy the burst of warmth in his gut before he braces himself for the inevitable deluge of inappropriate questions and comments from his friends.

Instead, nothing happens. They all shift into small talk, asking Andy questions about his work in Africa and about his new job at the hospital. Andy is utterly charming of course and his friends all delight in making him feel welcome. Varric has just extracted a promise from him to come to poker next Friday when Fenris interrupts the conversation.

“Andy, I want you to meet some of the others I work with. I see Greg and Cullen over there.” He looks at Garrett, “Join us?”

“No if you don’t mind I think I need to say hello to my mother.”

“Alright.”

Fenris leads Andy towards a group of people clustered around the entrance to the study. Garrett waits.

One...

Two...

Three...

“Oh my god I can’t believe it...”

“That’s your Andy? What are the odds...”

“When did you know? Does Fenris know?”

Garrett sighs, “Yes that’s the Andy I met at your wedding Aveline. The one I’ve been trying to find all this time. It turns out he’s Fenris’ best friend. And I’m pretty sure they used to be a lot more than friends.”

Varric whistles, “Well you’ve got yourself a bit of a situation on your hands don’t you Hawke.”

“Oh Varric, don’t be so melodramatic,” Isabela loops her arm through Garrett’s and rests her head on his shoulder. “There’s an easy way to deal with all this sexual tension you know.”

“How's that Isabela?” Merrill can barely contain her excitement.

“Well it is Garrett’s birthday today isn’t it?” She’s grinning from ear to ear. “What could be a better birthday present than a threesome?”


	6. Threesomes and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys engage in a hot threesome. Garrett talks to his mother about his love life. And Leandra is awesome - Part 1.

_“I’m so happy to see you again Garrett.” Andy pushes him down on the couch and straddles him, sliding his hands across his chest and pressing his body tight against him, whispering in Garrett’s ear. “I’ve missed you so much. The whole time I was gone all I could think about was how much I wanted you. Wanted you to fuck me.” He grinds his ass on Garrett’s crotch and moans, lips bruised and wet from Garrett’s kisses._

_“Andy, oh god. I want you so much. I can’t stop thinking about you.” Garrett tugs at Andy’s shirt impatiently, ripping buttons in his haste to touch and lick the bare skin underneath. “Let me take care of you.” He can’t stop himself from marking the pale skin, leaving little bites and bruises that drive him wild with lust._

_“He likes it when you hold him down.” Fenris is standing behind Andy, helping Garrett strip him out of his shirt. He leans down and captures Andy’s mouth in a rough kiss, Andy arching back and upwards to pull him closer as Fenris slides his hands down to palm his erection._

“Garrett.”

 _“I do. Fenris has handcuffs, don’t you Fen? Cuff me. Hold me down and take me right now. I want you both to take turns fucking me.”_

“Garrett.”

_Garrett grabs Andy around the waist and levers him down onto the couch, holding his wrists over his head with one hand as he pulls Fenris towards him with the other. Fenris runs his tongue along Garrett’s lips, his voice rumbling, low and seductive, “Let me get him ready for you Garrett. It_ is _your birthday today.” He slides his hand slowly up Andy’s leg and..._

“Yo Garrett!”

He blinks. His friends are all staring at him.

And laughing.

Garrett flushes bright red. 

“Oh sweet thing did your brain just melt from the mental image?” Isabela is clearly enjoying his discomfort a little too much.

And Merrill is sort of hopping up and down with excitement, “Oo Garrett! Were you thinking about you and Andy and Fenris naked? That’s sooo hot!” 

Garrett wants to dig himself a giant hole in the middle of his parents' house so he can jump in and maybe die from embarrassment.

“Alright you two, leave him alone.” Aveline is using her police captain voice but there’s a definite twitch to her lips that speaks to her own amusement. She pats Garrett on the shoulder. “I’m sure this is a bit of a shock isn’t it?”

Varric slaps him on the back and grins, “I always said that your life was a story waiting to be told! Tell me, what are you going to do now? Profess your love to Andy? Or will you deny your feelings and just stare longingly at him across crowded rooms because you’ve moved on with Fenris and can’t bear to lose him?”

“It’s so romantic, Garrett being in love with two people who happen to be best friends! It’s like a perfect love triangle! A timeless classic...like King Arthur and Guinevere and Lancelot!” 

Garrett rubs the spot between his eyes, “Merrill, how does that even make sense?”

Merrill points her finger at him, “No it works! Listen – you and Fenris love each other but you have an undeniable passion for Andy. And the two of them have a really close bond that could be broken because of you...”

“Wait, wait...does that make Garrett the girl?” Varric is laughing so hard he has to prop himself up against the bar.

He needs to get new friends. “I’m so glad I can amuse you with my love life that’s about to explode in my face.” Garrett can’t help it; he’s starting to get a little tetchy.

Don at least sounds sympathetic, “What are you going to do Garrett? Are you going to tell Fenris?”

Garrett shakes his head, “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I mean how am I supposed to tell him? _‘Hey Fenris, I had sex with your best friend that time you brought him as your date to Aveline’s wedding. And oh I tried looking for him for over a year and I might be in love with him. But I really love you too.’_ Because that’s going to go over really well.”

Isabela smiles and gives him another hug, “Garrett dear, I think you’ll need to speak with them about this even if you don’t want to. Secrets have a way of coming out and you don’t want to end up losing both of them do you?”

He can always rely on Isabela to give it to him straight when it counts. “You're right. Thanks Bela.”

“My pleasure. Just remember, when the threesome happens don’t forget to invite me over to watch.” 

*** 

Garrett finds his mother in the kitchen, chatting with one of the catering staff. She sees Garrett out of the corner of her eye and motions for him to wait while she finishes up. 

“Hello darling, happy birthday.” She gives him a big hug and kisses his cheek. When she stops and looks at his face she says immediately, “What’s wrong Garrett?”

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, taking a moment to consider what he wants to say. She waits patiently, patting his cheek, “Tell me.”

“I need your professional opinion on something.”

Her look is sceptical, “You tell me all the time not to ‘shrink’ you. And now you’re telling me you want my professional opinion, as a psychologist.”

“Well yeah.” He pours himself a glass of water and takes a long drink. “Do you remember I told you about the man I met at Aveline’s wedding? That I really liked him but he was leaving the country and we lost touch.” 

“Of course I remember. You were practically inconsolable for months.”

“Thank you Mother,” Garrett says, his tone a little dry. “He’s here at the party. You might have met him. His name is Anders and he just accepted a job offer with Dad at the hospital.”

“Oh yes, the blond pediatrician. He’s got a nice ass on him.” She smiles at Garrett, “You have such good taste in men dear. You get that from me you know.”

Garrett rolls his eyes, “I don’t need to hear that from my mother thank you. Anyway, it turns out he’s Fenris’ best friend.”

“I see.” Leandra takes a sip of her wine, “Well that does make things a bit more complicated doesn’t it?”

“So what do I do now?”

“What do you think you should do?”

“Mother, if I knew what I should do I wouldn’t be asking you for advice!”

She shakes her head at him, “Garrett have you spoken with either of these young men yet about the situation or have you just been freaking out since the moment you found out Andy was here?”

Damn it. “I might have been a bit flustered.”

“You don’t want to address this because you’re afraid of what they’ll say. You really liked Andy, but you’re scared that what happened between you two didn’t mean as much to him, or that it did but he won’t admit it because you’re with Fenris now. And you don’t want to tell Fenris about your unresolved feelings for his best friend because you don’t want to hurt him and you also don’t want him to think you’re going to leave him since you haven’t figured out what it is you want. How am I doing so far?”

Garrett gives her a kiss on the cheek, “You’re scary sometimes, like you can read minds. Are your students afraid of your secret powers?”

Leandra chuckles, “My students don’t come to me for advice on their love lives Garrett.” She squeezes his hand as she continues, “And I'm speaking as your mother and not as your shrink. You don’t need to feel guilty for how you feel. You met Andy first, you developed feelings for him and then things were left unresolved. You moved on with Fenris and you have feelings for him too. It’s perfectly normal to form attachments to more than one person at a time. Plus you didn’t cheat on Fenris, what happened with Andy happened well before you two started dating yes?”

Garrett feels the weight lifting off of his shoulders, “You’re right. I should go talk to them. Thank you Mother.”

“Now then,” Leandra pulls Garrett over towards the fridge. “Are you ready for some birthday cake?”


	7. Someone Else's Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett spies on Anders' and Fenris' conversation and learns more about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry something happened and I think Chapter 7 was accidentally deleted?? Fixed it but now I lost all the awesome comments for this chapter boo! Will try to get next chapter up tonight/tomorrow!

When Garrett woke up this morning, he was a 37 year old, successful divorce attorney, loving son of doting parents, brother to two nosy siblings and an adoring boyfriend to the sexiest cop on the force.

In less than 24 hours, he’s become a stalker and a pervert, hiding in bushes to spy on his boyfriend and ex-lover while imagining said boyfriend and ex-lover doing all sorts of filthy, possibly illegal things to him all over his parents’ house (mansion).

After his talk with his mother, Garrett makes the decision to come clean to both Andy and Fenris. He’s relieved really; when the truth comes out he’ll at least know where everyone stands and he won’t have to feel so unbearably guilty for keeping secrets from the man (men) he loves.

His friends are still hanging out near the bar when Garrett returns from the kitchen, though Fenris and Andy seem to have disappeared from the party. There’s a lot of smirking and innuendo that happens before they direct him outside where the men appear to have stepped out for some fresh air.

He used to come here often as a child to visit his grandparents at the Amell family estate, so he knows the grounds like the back of his hand. After all, he’s spent quite a lot of time here running around with the Theirin boys from the mansion next door and he knows both the best spots to hide if you don’t want to be found and the best places to spy if anything interesting is happening in the courtyard.

And a lot has happened in the courtyard over the years. It’s a beautiful space designed by his late grandmother, paved in expensive Italian granite with an ornate stone fountain in the middle and surrounded on all sides by shrubbery 8 feet high to give the illusion of privacy. It’s a slice of paradise two steps from the back door and Garrett has seen his fair share of romantic scenes unfold there between love-struck couples, the first having been his parents when he was just 9 years old. Needless to say, a romantic kiss under the moonlit sky held little interest for a kid his age and he steered clear of any similar displays until years later. 

He had his own first kiss here when he was 13, with his sweet and adorably awkward neighbor Alistair. Their little chemistry test helped them both understand themselves better; Garrett was attracted to boys and Alistair was definitely not. They’ve stayed good friends over the years and now Alistair is happily married to his high school sweetheart Elissa with twins on the way.

Garrett however, is hiding behind the bushes at his own birthday party, spying on his boyfriend and ex-lover in a private moment, two silhouettes under a night sky filled with stars. It’s a little too perfect and romantic, like the point in the movie where the two leads realize they’ve always loved one other and it’s finally their time to be together for the rest of their lives.

Well that’s just great.

“...decided to take the job? You’re staying?”

Andy and Fenris are standing side by side, two sets of hands perched on the back of the bench facing the fountain. They’re deep in conversation and probably don’t know (or don’t care) that their voices are fairly easily heard amidst the quiet of their surroundings.

“I think I was tired of living out of suitcases, being at loose ends, not having a real place to call home for so long.” Andy is gazing at the fountain, eyes staring straight ahead at the cascading water. “After my contract ended, I had a lot of time to think, about where I wanted to be.” He turns towards Fenris and they look at each other, eyes intent. “I missed you Fen. So I came home.” _To you._

There’s a long pause, where neither man moves and Garrett can practically feel the tension building between them from his hiding spot on the other side of the courtyard. Finally, Fenris rubs his face tiredly and answers, his voice sounding tense and slightly wrecked, “Damn it Andy. I’ve waited so long...I couldn’t wait any more.”

He can see Andy reach over and place his hand over Fenris’, “I never expected you to wait. Never. I’m sorry Fen. Before...I just wasn’t ready. I needed to figure out what I wanted to do. It wouldn’t have worked if I’d stayed.”

“So now you’re ready? You’re done saving the world? Finished with your causes?” There’s a bitterness in Fenris’ voice Garrett has never heard before. “What do you want from me?”

Andy sounds sad and resigned, “Nothing. Just to be my friend like you’ve always been. My rock. I can see...I know you’re happy. I would never do anything to jeopardize that.”

“I love Garrett.”

“I know that Fen.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

Andy chuckles, “I know that too.”

He pulls Fenris’ hand towards his lips and places a light kiss on the inside of his wrist. It’s so achingly _intimate_ and _tender_ and Garrett can see the scowl slowly disappear from Fenris’ face. It’s obvious, even without the words being said that there’s something raw and unfinished between the two men he loves and it makes Garrett’s heart break just a little to witness. The complicated mess of emotions he’s feeling now is even more confusing and overwhelming than before; he’s jealous that Fenris has such strong feelings for Andy and he’s jealous that Andy’s apparently in love with his boyfriend and obviously feels nothing for Garrett.

It turns out that Varric was wrong – this isn’t Garrett’s story at all. It’s actually a beautiful love story between two childhood best friends who've never been able to make it last. 

And now Garrett is the obstacle keeping them from their happily ever after.


	8. Poker Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Poker Night at Garrett's place! And Garrett tells Andy how he feels.

“So when are you going to tell him how you feel?”

Bethany has cornered Garrett in his bedroom, hands on her hips practically hissing the words at him. He’s ever so grateful for the distance between his room and the dining room, as well as the general drunken rowdiness of his friends on Poker Night.

“I don’t know Beth! What am I supposed to say to him? He’s in love with Fenris not me!” Garrett is beyond exasperated; his sister has been after him to confess his feelings to Andy since she found out about him the night of his birthday. 

She hits him, hard enough on his arm that it actually makes Garrett wince. “Geez that hurt!”

“Good! Now smarten up and deal with this already instead of moping around like a child!” Now she’s wagging a finger at him and using a tone of voice that all mothers (though not his mother) must use when conveying their deep, bone crushing disappointment in their gay sons’ messed up love lives. 

“Garrett you have to tell him how you feel! Otherwise you’re always going to wonder! And you’ll regret not saying something and it’ll become this _thing_ that will always be there between you and Fenris! Stop sticking your head in the sand and be a man!”

Why do all the women in his family have to make so much sense?

At Varric’s insistence, Andy had agreed to come to the next Poker Night, the week after the birthday party. Fenris conveniently has to work and Garrett would suspect intervention by his friend the police captain if Aveline wasn’t the most honest and principled person he knew, and not prone to playing games.

The same cannot be said of his other friends.

They’re all still practically giddy with excitement from the revelation that Anders is _Garrett’s Andy_ – and have spent the entire evening being appallingly obvious with their jokes and innuendos, trying to break Garrett out of his self-imposed stalemate. Their methods are varied and sort of entertaining and Andy certainly seems to be amused with their antics.

Isabela spends most of the night either flirting with Andy directly (which drives Garrett a little crazy) or loudly musing on the incredible hotness of a possible threesome between her very attractive male friends. Garrett and Fenris are dating already, she says, and Andy and Fenris are close so it’s not really that much of a stretch right? (Subtle is not Isabela’s strong suit). 

Merrill’s gaze darts back and forth between Garrett and Andy all night, as if she expects them to spontaneously combust with lust and throw each other down on top of the poker chips. Her attention pays off, since she’s watching them like a hawk, and she sighs audibly every time Garrett glances over at Andy, as though she’s seeing an epic love story unfold right before her eyes.

Varric presses Andy for stories about his life – his relationship with Fenris, his career & his studies, his extensive travel – no stone is left unturned as he devours the tidbits that Andy shares. Garrett does admit to being fascinated by the information that’s revealed over the course of the evening; that Andy left to go to Harvard while Fenris stayed close to home and attended Columbia, that he’s a pediatric surgeon, that Andy has taken many assignments overseas since he graduated from medical school, that his recent stint with Doctors Without Borders was not his first. It paints a pretty clear picture to Garrett of what has already been hinted - that whatever the relationship the two friends had in the past, Andy spent much of it leaving Fenris behind.

Don’s contribution to egging Garrett on is a bit more subtle but probably the most effective. He asks Andy about Cullen, a fellow cop working with Don and Fenris at the precinct. Fenris introduced the two at the tail end of the birthday party, only for the handsome redhead to turn around and promptly ask Andy out on a date. Garrett resisted the urge to kick him out of the mansion and noted that Fenris hadn’t looked much happier. 

Aveline and Carver mostly stay out of the fray, the former mainly looking amused at the various scenes playing out before her; the latter throwing dirty looks at Garrett for turning Poker Night into some sort of dating reality show.

Bethany continued alternating between cheerleader and evil mastermind, spending most of the evening making sly observations about how well Garrett and Andy got along and how much they had in common. Then she capped off the evening by sending everyone home ahead of her and insisted that Garrett drive Andy home because she had an early shift at the hospital.

To his credit, Andy seemed mostly amused and not offended at the constant attention and the keen interest in his personal life. He smiled broadly, laughed loosely and gazed warmly at Garrett throughout the night. Enough that Garrett decided to take the opportunity given and really talk to him.

“I’m sorry about tonight. It can be a lot to take in when we’re all together.”

Andy chuckles, in that soft, open way that makes Garrett’s stomach flutter, “I like them Garrett. They’re a lot of fun and you all seem to really care about each other.”

They settle onto the couch together, and Garrett pours Andy a glass of the scotch he saves for special occasions. “You remembered that I like scotch.” Andy is giving him a look that Garrett would interpret as _“you are so getting laid”_ if Andy were his boyfriend.

Garrett decides to take Beth’s advice and tell the other man how he feels. He tries to think of something charming or witty, something Andy would say in this kind of situation. Instead he just blurts out, “I remember everything.” 

He knows he’s not imagining the hungry look that Andy gives him in response and starts to lean in to kiss him, before he remembers that he has a boyfriend. Who is best friends with Andy. Who would probably not be happy if Garrett kissed another man, even one Fenris himself has kissed often and probably very thoroughly.

Andy looks away and then clears his throat. “So...your friends know about us then.”

“What?” Okay it’s really not that surprising because they’ve all been so bloody obvious. 

The blond laughs, “Come on Garrett. I thought your sister and Merrill and Isabela were going to tackle us and make us have sex right there on the dining room table.” He gives Garrett an indecipherable look at his next question. “Does Fen know?”

Garrett shakes his head, “No but he will. I’m going to tell him about us. I want to tell him.”

Andy looks a bit uncomfortable, “It’s your choice Garrett. But I’m sure it’ll be fine. You guys weren’t dating at the time and it happened quite a while ago so I’m sure it won’t be...”

“I looked for you.”

Now it’s Andy’s turn to sound surprised, “What?”

He grabs Andy’s hands and looks him straight in the eye, choosing to just get it all out before he loses his nerve. “I regretted letting you go the moment you walked out the door. I called all my friends and told them about you and they tried to help me find you. We tried for months, I almost called everyone on Aveline and Don’s guest list.” Andy’s eyes are blown wide open as Garrett continues, “I never stopped hoping I would see you again.”

Garrett holds his breath as he waits for Andy’s response. The tension is palpable, Andy looking a bit dazed at Garrett’s earnest outpouring of emotion. He lifts his hand to stroke Garrett’s cheek, carding long fingers through his beard, “I almost didn’t leave Garrett. I was so close to just turning around and coming back to see you.” He smiles, wistful and a little sad, “I thought about you the whole time I was in Africa, wondering what might have been if I’d stayed.” 

“I think I love you.” Okay, he hadn’t really meant to say that out loud but he’s also not sorry now that it's out in the open.

And then Andy leans forward and pulls Garrett towards him, pressing their foreheads together and whispers, “I think I love you too.”

The words hit Garrett like a bolt of lightning and he surges forward, crushing his lips to Andy’s. Their bodies fall together and fit like two puzzle pieces slotting into place and Garrett can’t help but be reminded of the 48 hours they spent together in these very rooms, over 19 months ago. 

They pull apart at the same time, mouths parted and panting slightly, and for a moment Garrett considers throwing caution to the wind and just making love to this man who he’s been dreaming about for so long. There’s a part of him though that just can’t (won’t) do it because he loves Fenris and it would be a double betrayal to have his boyfriend sleep with his best friend behind his back. 

It seems Andy is thinking the same thing. “Garrett, you and Fen.” And he pulls away from Garrett’s embrace.

“Yes, me and Fenris.”

The two men sit in silence for a while, taking up their drinks and glancing at each other occasionally. Finally Andy speaks, “I’d like us to be friends Garrett. I think for Fenris’ sake we should try.”

 _I don’t want to be friends. I want you._ “Okay. Friends. I’d like that.”

After their mutual agreement is established they settle back with their drinks and proceed to catch up on each other’s lives. They end up talking and reminiscing until the early hours, their bodies slowly shifting closer together as they share laughs and tell each other stories. By the time their conversation begins to wind down, Andy is sitting propped up against the other man with his legs stretched out on the couch and Garrett’s arms are wrapped around him, face pressed into his hair.

Garrett doesn’t really remember falling asleep, but he does later recall one of the last stray thoughts that float through his mind before losing consciousness.

_Feels like coming home._

 


	9. Garrett's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett decides to come clean to Fenris about Andy.

_Saturday, 5:06am_

When he wakes up the first time, there’s a warm, heavy weight on his chest.

Garrett realizes that he is wedged deep into the couch, head half on the arm rest and legs stretched out on the coffee table. There are long limbs attached to a snoring body that’s currently clinging to him like an octopus. 

He and Fenris must have fallen asleep watching TV again.

Though something feels a little different.

Even with his eyes closed he can tell it’s still early in the morning; the room is dark and the streets outside are quiet. That means it’s much too early to wake up. So he shifts slightly to get more comfortable, and then buries his face in the mess of hair on his chest and takes a deep breath. 

_Warm. Happy. Close._

He drifts back to sleep.

 

_Saturday, 9:31am_

The second time he wakes up, there’s no longer a warm, heavy weight on his chest and he’s sprawled across the full length of the couch.

Alone.

He groans, opening his eyes to see that it’s much brighter now inside the condo, light streaming in from the windows. Reaching into his back pocket, he digs out his cell phone to check the time. It’s 9:33 am.

And he has a couple of texts from Andy.

[8:42am] _Sorry had to run. Meeting your Dad for brunch today. Hospital business._

[8:42am] _Thanks for the scotch._

His stomach clenches; the feeling is almost identical to the one he had the first time Andy left, all those months ago. 

Like he’d missed his chance. 

And his happiness had walked right out his front door.

He curses and then promptly goes back to sleep.

 

_Saturday, 11:16am_

His cell is ringing.

He ignores it and rolls over, throwing his arms over his head. He’s in no mood to deal with anyone this morning after the confusing events from last night. 

Plus it’s probably Fenris and he’ll leave a message.

Oh god, what is he going to tell Fenris?

What is going to do about Andy??

The cell is ringing again. 

He grabs the phone off the coffee table and checks the caller ID. It’s Bethany.

Garrett loves his sister and gets along with her better than most siblings do but he really doesn’t want to talk to her right now. He knows she’ll insist on bringing lunch, then spend an hour or two grilling him about what happened with Andy after everyone left.

He quickly cycles through all his unread messages.

[Fenris, 10:59am] _Still sleeping? Must be some night. Dinner? Call me._

[Leandra 10:36am] _Brunch tomorrow at the house? Bring Fenris._

[Beth 10:25am] _Don’t ignore my texts! Call me right now!!_

[Isabela 10:22am] _Did you 2 get naked & oil each other up? Andy has a nice ass did it glisten?_

[Beth 9:43am] _R u up?_

[Beth 8:15am] _Call me as soon as u get up!_

[Fenris Sat, 2:19am] _Night Garrett. See you tomorrow._

[Fenris Sat, 1:31am] _Just finished at work. Omw home. How was poker night?_

Crap. He feels pretty guilty for missing the texts from Fenris, especially since he spent the entire night completely absorbed in conversation with Andy. He’s been a pretty shitty boyfriend.

Shower first, then return messages.

And then figure out how to tell Fenris he’s also in love with Andy.

 

 _Saturday, 2:54pm_  
Maybe he shouldn’t say anything to Fenris, after all, he and Andy decided they were just going to be friends right? So why bring it up? What would it accomplish except possibly ruining his and Andy’s relationship with Fenris? Okay, he’s definitely not going to say anything.

 

 _Saturday, 3:08pm_  
Okay, he’s definitely going to say something. He can’t have a real, lasting relationship with Fenris if he’s keeping secrets from him right? Especially about something so important! He’s just going to have to take his chances and hope for the best. 

 

 _Saturday, 4:40pm_  
But is he doing it for the right reason? Is he hoping Fenris will make the decision for him so he doesn’t have to? If Fenris gets mad and dumps him will he feel free to go after Andy? Or maybe Fenris will fight for them to be together...but either way, he’d be a big fat coward for not actually making any decisions himself right?

 

 _Saturday, 5:22pm_  
He shouldn’t have drank so much damn scotch.

 

 _Saturday, 7:16pm_  
Fenris arrives at Garrett’s place with pizza and beer. He looks relaxed, wearing a leather jacket, black turtleneck and dark jeans that accentuates his lean body and makes his eyes an even more brilliant shade of green. It makes Garrett’s mouth water just looking at him. 

They eat on the couch, only half paying attention to the game on TV.

“So how was it last night?”

“Hmm?” Garrett’s distracted by how delicious Fenris looks, sprawled comfortably on the couch. In the last 24 hours he’s had both of the gorgeous men he loves in his home - looking incredibly fuckable - and he’s not sure if he’s the luckiest or the unluckiest bastard alive.

“I said how was poker night? Did Andy end up making it over?” Fenris takes another swig of his beer and looks at Garrett expectantly.

“Yeah, you know Varric can get anyone to agree to anything.”

“Did they give him a hard time?” He chuckles, as if he’s imagining exactly the type of things that Isabela or Varric or the others would do to someone new.

“No, everyone was nice to Andy. Nothing happened. Everything’s fine.” Well that could have been more graceful.

Fenris leans forward and gives Garrett a sceptical look, “Really. Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Garrett’s answer comes out a little brisk and defensive, “What do you mean what’s going on? Nothing’s going on. Why would you say that?”

“Garrett,” Fenris pats his knee and takes another drink, “You might be a lawyer but you’ve got a terrible poker face.” He chuckles, “You wear your emotions out there for everyone to see, it’s pretty cute actually.”

Garrett can’t help but frown, “So does everybody think I’m easy to read? Or just you?”

“Well nothing gets by Varric. And Isabela’s a sharp one. Aveline has known you for the longest and Don has some pretty good instincts. You’re pretty close to Beth so she knows you pretty well too...so really I’d say Carver and Merrill are the only ones you can bluff, occasionally.” And then the gorgeous bastard has the audacity to laugh.

He’s pretty sure he should be a little bit offended.

“So do you want to tell me what’s bothering you? Because something has...since your birthday I think.”

Garrett sucks in a breath and blurts out, “I knew Andy before you introduced us at the party.”

Fenris just looks at him, face inscrutable and then says, “I know.”

“What?”

“I know. The way you reacted when you saw him, Garrett your eyes looked like they were going to fall out of your face.” Fenris sighs, “It was obvious you knew each other. Andy might be better at hiding it but I’ve also known him for 25 years.” He gives Garrett a wry smile, “I’m a detective. There were a lot of obvious clues.”

Garrett is sort of gaping at his boyfriend like a goldfish. “Clues?”

Fenris taps his fingers on the bottle as he thinks, “Well, there’s the initial reaction of course. And he introduced himself as Andy, which he never does when he meets new people. You ordered his favorite drink for him without asking. And when we introduced him to your friends I remembered he’d met Aveline and Don at their wedding.” He pauses and looks a little pleased with himself, “So I figure that’s when he must have met you.”

“You guessed...why didn’t you say something?” Garrett is still reeling from the shock of Fenris’ revelation.

His boyfriend shrugs, “Obviously neither of you wanted to tell me for a reason. It happened before you and I met so it wasn’t any of my business.”

Garrett is a bit baffled still, “You’re not curious? Don’t you want to know what happened?”

Fenris sounds a little exasperated, “I’m a _detective_ Garrett. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. You met. You hooked up. He left for Africa. You find out he’s my best friend and it’s a little awkward.” He looks pointedly at Garrett, “Unless there’s more I should know about.” 

He should say nothing. Tell Fenris that’s it, there’s nothing more. It’s awkward, but it’ll pass because Andy is important to Fenris and Fenris is important to him.

“I have feelings for Andy.”

Fuck.

Fenris’ entire body stiffens and he leans forward, sitting very still as he looks at Garrett. He doesn’t say a word.

It comes out all in a rush, “We met at the wedding and we got together but then he told me he was leaving for a job out of the country, that we couldn’t see each other again. And I didn’t want him to go and just never see him again so I asked him to stay with me until he had to leave so we spent a couple of days together and then he left but I couldn’t stop thinking about him. And I tried looking for him but Christ I didn’t even know his last name or what he did for a living!” He stops, taking a deep breath before he continues, “It was months and months before I got over it and I didn’t really move on until I met you and I love you and you’re so fucking amazing but then he comes back...”

Fenris hasn’t moved an inch from his position, gaze intent as Garrett continues, “...and it turns out I haven’t gotten over him at all.”

Garrett should really stop talking because Fenris does not look happy.

“I thought he was avoiding me.” Fenris’ knuckles are white from gripping his beer bottle so tightly.

“What?”

Fenris is looking past Garrett now, staring off into the distance. “I didn’t even see him again after I left the wedding. He disappeared for 2 days and then got on his plane and left and I thought...” He turns his gaze back on Garrett, “He was with you.”

Garrett doesn’t know how to respond, “Fenris, look...”

“Do you love him?” The tone is sharp and unwavering.

The answering response is quiet but clear, “Yeah, I do.”

Fenris doesn’t say another word, getting up to grab his leather jacket and promptly walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett's Saturday got a bit long so I'm splitting it into two chapters. Coming right up...chaos!


	10. The Shit Sorta Hits The Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett finds Fenris with Andy's help. And the 3 of them have it out, sort of.

_Saturday, 8:02pm_

Garrett is speechless, staring dumbfounded as Fenris marches out the door without a backwards glance. 

This is not at all what he expected.

When he decided to tell Fenris about his feelings for Andy, he expected the cop to react any number of ways:

1\. Yell and call him an asshole for having feelings for someone else  
2\. Yell and call him an asshole for being in love with his best friend (who is off limits damn it!)  
3\. Demand that Garrett pick between him and Andy right this second  
4\. Tell him to call when he figures his shit out  
5\. Tell him he doesn’t want to see him again, ever  
6\. Tell him to stay the fuck away from Andy and then fuck him possessively into the couch

But after he’s had a few minutes to really think about it, it’s exactly what he _should_ have expected.

Fenris doesn’t yell. Fenris doesn’t issue ultimatums. Fenris doesn’t tell him how he should or shouldn’t feel.

Though there was always a slight chance of scenarios 5 or 6 happening.

So, what should he do now? Chase after him? And tell him what exactly? Garrett still has no clue what to do about the situation he’s in.

But he knows he’s hurt Fenris badly and that his boyfriend is probably feeling betrayed in the worse way, in addition to being upset and angry. And he probably believes that Garrett doesn’t love him or want him anymore.

That makes Garrett’s heart break. Because that’s not it _at all_. He loves everything about Fenris.

He loves the way Fenris looks on his motorcycle, sleek and dangerous and oh so sexy after a late night ride through the city.

He loves that Fenris is a coffee snob and keeps his own stash of premium African blend at work instead of drinking the crap in the break room.

He loves that Fenris loves to read, his choices varying widely from classics to pot boilers to non-fiction, and that he usually does it curled up beside Garrett on lazy Sunday afternoons.

He loves how Fenris always asks about his day, no matter how long or shitty his own day has been or how badly an investigation is going.

He loves Fenris.

And he can’t lose him.

Garrett grabs his wallet and keys and races out the door.

 

_Saturday, 9:38pm_

Garrett calls and texts Fenris repeatedly.

Fenris doesn’t pick up and he doesn’t return any of Garrett’s 9 text messages.

So Garrett drives over to Fenris’ apartment and lets himself in. His boyfriend isn’t home and doesn’t look like he’s been home recently. 

Garrett’s next stop is the precinct but none of the others working tonight have seen or heard from him either.

He’s getting a little desperate, so he calls the one person he probably shouldn’t be calling right now. He calls Andy.

“Hello?”

“Andy! This is Garrett. I really need to talk to you.”

There’s a pause. “Now’s not a good time Garrett. Can I call you tomorrow?”

“What? No! It’s about Fenris! I can’t...he’s disappeared and I can’t find him! Have you heard from him?”

Andy sounds concerned, “What do you mean disappeared? What the hell happened?”

“Look I’ll explain in person. Where are you? Are you at home? I’ll come over and you can help me look for him.”

Another pause. “I’m not home right now but I’ll meet you there in 20 minutes. I’ll text you my address.” He hangs up before Garrett can say anything else.

 

_Saturday, 10:07pm_

Garrett is already waiting outside Andy’s building when a car pulls up and stops right in front of him. Andy climbs out of the passenger side and when Garrett looks up he sees the driver also stepping out of the car.

It’s Fenris’ friend Cullen, another detective at the precinct. The one that asked Andy out on a date at his birthday party.

What the hell...were they just on a date?!

“Garrett! Have you heard from Fen?”

“No. He’s not picking up his cell and he’s not answering his texts. I’ve been to his apartment and to the station and he hasn’t been either place all night.”

Cullen has come around the car and is standing now, a little too close to Andy though the blond doesn’t seem to notice; he’s completely focused on Garrett’s words. “What happened?”

He glares at Cullen and then mutters, “We had a fight.”

Andy looks incredulous, “You had a fight. And he’s not answering your calls. That’s not really an emergency Garrett.”

Cullen chimes in, sounding like a calm and reasonable bastard. “I’m sure Fenris is fine. He probably just went out for some air or on a bike ride.”

Garrett looks Andy in the eye. “We had a fight about _you_.”

Andy’s eyes go a bit wide and he blinks a few times before he turns to Cullen. “Garrett and I should really go look for Fenris and make sure he’s okay. Thanks for the lift home.”

“I could help you guys look for him.” He doesn’t know if Cullen is concerned for Fenris and genuinely being nice or he’s really this clueless. Garrett tries hard not to snap at him, “No! Thanks, we’ve got this.”

The red head looks like he wants to say something, then stops, shifting a bit uncomfortably. He’s staring at Andy and totally has a look on his face like he wants to lean over and push the blond against the wall and kiss him senseless. (Garrett knows that look since he wears it all the time around Andy.)

Andy just puts on his usual charming grin and pats Cullen on the arm. “Thanks for a nice evening Cullen. I’ll talk to you later okay?” He turns to Garrett before Cullen even has a chance to respond, “Come on. We’ll call him again from my place and try to figure out where he might be.”

They turn and head towards the building entrance, leaving Cullen gaping after them. He hears the man call out after them, “Goodnight! Anders, give me a call sometime!”

Oh he’s _so_ not going to give you a call sometime.

“What did you say?”

Shit, did he say that out loud?

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything.” Garrett follows Andy to the elevator and waits patiently for a whole 5 seconds before he hisses, “I can’t believe you went out on a date!”

Andy gives him another incredulous look. “Are you serious? You’re jealous? Of Cullen?”

Garrett is positive he sounds insane to the other man but he keeps going. “How could you go on a date after last night?”

Now Andy is glaring at him, “I thought we decided we were going to be friends Garrett. So it isn’t any of your business who I choose to see.” He pulls Garrett over to a corner of the lobby, away from any traffic to and from the elevator. “Not that I have to explain myself to you but I made that date days ago.”

He knows that Andy is right, he has no claim on the man and no right to be jealous, considering he’s the one in a serious relationship. “I know; I’m sorry. Look it’s just...I just found you again and I care about you and I’m confused and I don’t know what to do about any of this.”

The glare softens and Andy grabs his hand, “Oh stop giving me the puppy eyes! Just forget about Cullen alright? He’s not important.” His tone is a bit somber when he asks, “What happened with Fen?”

Garrett lets out a puff of air in frustration. “I told him about us. That I’d met you before and we were involved and that I still have feelings for you.” Andy is shaking his head as he continues, “He asked me if I loved you.” Garrett touches his fingers to Andy’s cheek, “I couldn’t lie.”

And there it is again – a rush of longing and want that courses through Garrett every time he stands next to Andy, looking into Andy’s eyes. It’s as if the whole world falls away and there’s nothing but the two of them together, in that moment. All he wants, all he can think about, is leaning in and tasting him, to pin him against the wall and rub their bodies together until Andy is moaning and writhing against him.

“Garrett,” Andy takes a step back but doesn’t let go of Garrett’s hand. “I think I know where Fen is.”

 

_Saturday, 10:18pm_

“Fenris has a key to your place?” 

They’re standing outside Andy’s door, the blond digging through his pockets for his house keys. He shrugs, “We’ve had keys to each other’s houses since high school.”

“And what makes you think he’s here?”

The door is unlocked and when they step inside, they see Fenris immediately, sprawled on Andy’s couch surrounded by empty beer bottles and an open bottle of scotch in his hand. 

Fenris waves the bottle at them, his words slightly slurred from the alcohol. “Oh look! You’re both here! I drank all the beer but I saved you guys some scotch. You both like scotch don’t you?”

Garrett tries hard not to wince, feeling like the world’s biggest jerk. He’s never seen Fenris like this before; the cop very rarely loses control, even (especially) when he’s intoxicated. 

Andy on the other hand is completely calm and doesn’t even seem to notice the state that Fenris is in. He takes the bottle from Fenris’ hand and sets it down on the coffee table, then sits next to him on the couch. “Thanks but I don’t want any scotch right now. Fen, Garrett’s been trying to reach you all night. He’s worried about you.”

Fenris snorts and it’s like someone took a knife and stabbed Garrett in the heart. “Garrett’s worried about _you_. He’s crazy about you. It seems he’s been in love with you since the day you two met.” Now he turns to look at Garrett, who has stepped closer to the couch after shutting the front door. “Not that I can blame you, you know. I’ve been in love with this stupid bastard practically my whole life.”

For a moment Andy looks absolutely wrecked, before he schools his features and puts his hand on Fenris’ arm. “Nothing’s going on between me and Garrett. Fen, you know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you and neither would Garrett. Finding out about each other; it just took us by surprise that’s all.”

Garrett thinks maybe he should jump in and say something, reassure Fenris of his love and commitment but his boyfriend isn’t paying attention to him at all; his focus is entirely on Andy. He’s reminded again just how much of a latecomer he is to this love story.

Fenris snarls, grabbing Andy by the collar of his dress shirt and shoving him back against the couch. “You left without even saying goodbye! Do you know how that made me feel Andy? You were leaving, again, choosing your 'life’s calling' over a relationship with me and you didn’t even have the decency to say goodbye in person! All this time I thought you were avoiding me because it hurt you as much as it hurt me and it turns out you were too busy fucking Garrett!”

“Fen, it did hurt, I didn’t...”

“Shut up!” He shoves Andy again before getting up and stalking over to Garrett. “And you! After all these years, I finally find somebody I can love who isn’t Andy and it turns out you met him first! You loved him first!” He laughs and the sound is terrible, filled with pain and self loathing. “Don’t worry Garrett, I’m not going to stand in the way of your reconciliation. You two be happy together.” He pushes past Garrett and heads towards the door.

Andy jumps to his feet and grabs Fenris’ arm, then promptly shoves him up against the wall. His whole demeanor changes and he is calm again, but his voice is confident and authoritative. Garrett suspects he’s using his “doctor” voice. “Garrett and I aren’t getting together. And you are not leaving here drunk on your ass. Go sleep it off in the spare room and you can punch me in the face tomorrow. Or so help me I’m going to knock you out.” 

They glare at each other, going toe to toe and Garrett’s not sure what will happen next; it looks like a 50-50 chance he’s going to have a front row seat to either a bloodbath or the hottest sex he’s ever going to witness in his life.

Finally, Fenris relaxes in Andy’s grip, then pulls himself away and heads to the back of the condo where Garrett imagines the bedrooms are located. They hear a door slam loudly and then...silence.

The two men stare at each other, a little dazed after Fenris’ outburst. “Do you think it’s a good idea that he stays here? Maybe I should take him home?”

Andy shakes his head and sits down, taking a swig of scotch straight from the bottle. “No he needs to sleep it off. Don’t worry I can handle him.” He gives Garrett a smile, “It’s not the first time I’ve had to deal with a drunk Fenris.”

He pours Garrett a glass of scotch, then takes another drink from the bottle. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve just never seen him like this.” He hesitates before asking Andy the question that’s been on his mind since he saw the two friends together at his birthday party. “So...you and Fenris. You were together before?”

Andy nods his head and sets the bottle down. “Fen and I were each other’s first. First time, first relationship. We dated through high school and then I went away to Harvard. We tried the long distance thing for a while but that never works. And I didn’t think it was fair for Fen to have to wait for me. I got a great opportunity to intern overseas and when that was over, I stayed and worked in Europe for a while.” He rubs his face tiredly, “Timing was never right for us. And he thinks that I don’t care about him, that I put my career before us and he’s not exactly wrong. But...I love him as much as he loves me and after this last time...”

Garrett knows even if Andy doesn’t say it out loud. “You came back for him. To work things out.”

He doesn’t deny it, only smiling softly at Garrett in reply, “I was happy to find out he’d found someone. Somebody who loves him and puts him first and takes care of him in a way that I’ve never done. He deserves so much more than I ever gave him.” Andy squeezes Garrett’s knee, “I just didn’t know it would turn out to be you.”

They sit together in silence, both lost in thought for a while until Andy looks at his watch and stands. “It’s late. You should go home. I’ll make sure he’s okay and you can talk to him in the morning when he feels better.”

“I should stay. I don’t want him to think I abandoned him.”

“No, if it’s alright, I think Fen and I need to talk.” He gives Garrett a long look that he can’t quite decipher, “I’ll make this okay I promise.”

Garrett doesn’t really want to leave; he feels a little like he’s running away and letting Fenris and Andy deal with the fall out. But Andy looks determined and so Garrett relents. “Alright, I’ll call in the morning.”

They both linger at the door and Garrett feels like a lot is still left unsaid between them. He wants to tell Andy how grateful he is to have him back in his life, how much he wants to get to know him again, how long he’s wished for a chance to be with him. Instead he finds the words stuck in his throat, all twisted up with feelings of love and guilt and longing for Fenris.

Andy runs his fingers lightly through Garrett’s beard and then gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight Garrett.”

The door closes before he can answer. He sighs and takes a look at his cell. It’s 12:02am.

Well, at least the day is finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The Hawkes do Sunday brunch.


	11. The Hawke Sunday Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys join the Hawkes for Sunday Brunch. And Leandra is awesome - Part 2.

There are two weekly traditions that Garrett Hawke holds near and dear to his heart, ones he has maintained religiously for years.

The first is Poker Night on Fridays, which started years ago with Aveline and then husband Wesley and over time has expanded to include his siblings, his close friends, his close friends’ dates (on rare occasions) and his parents (on less rare occasions). They rotate between each others’ homes, poker and alcohol a convenient excuse to gather and just be, to enjoy the company and share both the good and the bad happening in their lives each week. A lot of important things have been celebrated on Poker Night – Bethany’s graduation from Medical School; Isabela starting her own PR company; Varric’s first novel to make the New York Times’ Best Seller List. The list of important things they’ve weathered is equally long and impressive, including Garrett’s own rather long drawn out period of “Oh my god I’m going to die alone I’ve lost the man of my dreams”.

Actually that was weathered over many, many Poker Nights.

The second is the Hawke Sunday Brunch, a Leandra Hawke instituted (mandated) family event that Garrett not so secretly loves. He knows he is incredibly lucky to have the family he has, with loving, devoted parents and younger siblings he adores on most days. And no matter that Garrett is now 37 years old, he still feels like a kid every time he comes _home_ and sees his family gathered around the kitchen, laughing and eating and picking on one another (mostly Carver). It’s an opportunity to recharge, a cocoon of safety and warmth his mother extended to all of Garrett’s friends so it’s never a surprise now when one of them just pops up for Sunday Brunch. 

Garrett arrives this Sunday a bit early; he was up first thing in the morning anyway, having spent most of the night tossing and turning, thinking up increasingly disturbing scenarios in his head of what was happening over at Andy’s. He’d even gotten around to rating them based on the likelihood it would happen – passionate, reuniting best friends sex? 90%; Fenris murdering Andy and framing Garrett? 5% (7% if Fenris woke up with a wicked hangover). 

He finds everyone gathered around the kitchen island, his father and Orana, the Hawkes’ cook/ nutritionist/personal trainer, putting the finishing touches to brunch.

Beth is the first to see him, “Hello Big Brother! How’s it going?” She’s grinning and looking very smug; like she knows he’s been up to something naughty and can’t wait to hear all the details.

“Morning Beth.” He leans over to give her a kiss, then walks over to help his mother who is setting the table. “Hello Mother.” 

She tugs his shirt lightly, making him bend down slightly so she can kiss him and then pat him on the cheek. “Orana made your favorite banana chocolate chip muffins today.” 

Garrett sighs, “Why haven’t you agreed to marry me yet?”

“I’m sure she could do much better than you Garrett, even if you didn’t just like men.” Oh right, Carver’s here too.

Orana laughs, “Ask me again if things don’t work out with that gorgeous boyfriend of yours.” Garrett tries really hard not to twitch.

His dad looks up from the frying pan, “Where is Fenris by the way? I thought you two were coming over together?”

That had been the plan of course, until Garrett confessed to being in love with his best friend last night. So family brunch...not so much.

He’d gotten a text this morning, sent before he’d even woken up.

_Need some time to think. I’ll call you later._

At least Fenris didn’t tell him to fuck off.

Yet.

“Sorry he can’t make it. He’s...busy.” Garrett really needs to work on his lying.

“Jesus Garrett, what did you do now?” Carver has always been oddly protective of Fenris, the younger man looking up to the cop as a role model and mentor. 

Beth jumps in before he can answer, “You told him didn’t you? You finally told him how you feel about Anders!”

Carver glares at his sister, “Did you put him up to this? Why would he mess things up with a great guy like Fenris? Over some obsession he should have gotten over ages ago?”

“He’s not obsessed! He’s been in love with Anders since Aveline’s wedding! And he needs to figure out what he wants! Or do you want him to stay with Fenris when he wants to be with somebody else?”

“You just want him to be with Anders ‘cause he’s your new best friend at the hospital! Why don’t _you_ date him instead if you think he’s so great!”

“I don’t want to date him, he’s Garrett’s...ugh that’s gross Carver!”

Garrett feels a headache coming on. It’s a little surreal, watching his siblings argue about his love life over Sunday Brunch. 

Malcolm frowns at the scene in front of him and interrupts. “Let’s not talk about Garrett like he’s not standing right here. And it’s not our decision who Garrett chooses to be with, it’s his business not ours.” 

“They’re both such lovely young men, “ Leandra smiles – and Garrett knows he’s in trouble. “And they should be here in about 10 minutes.”

Everyone turns and stares.

Leandra picks up her coffee and takes a sip, then grins at the 5 faces gawking at her. “I talked to Fenris this morning to make sure he was coming for brunch. He said he was with Anders so I asked Fenris to bring him along.” 

“You...I...what...” Garrett can’t quite articulate what a terrible idea it is for the three of them to be in the same room together right now.

Malcolm quirks his eyebrow at Leandra and grins, shaking his head. Garrett thinks his dad should be a little less amused at his wife's blatant meddling in his love life. 

“Mother, things are a little...complicated right now. This is a bad idea...”

She hasn’t stopped smiling, serene and not at all anxious at the soon to be disastrous Hawke Sunday Brunch. “Hush dear. Fenris wouldn’t have agreed to come or agreed to bring Anders if things are as bad as you seem to think right?”

Garrett doesn’t answer, but he knows Fenris only agreed because it was Leandra asking and he’d always had a soft spot for Garrett’s mom. Plus she had an uncanny knack for getting her way and making things happen, a skill likely stemming from a crazy but lethal combination of her Amell high-society upbringing, PhD in psychology and finely honed mother’s guilt. 

And really, Garrett can’t help but think, how bad could it be? At least they can’t kill him in front of his parents.

***

They’re all sitting around the beautiful, antique oak table Garrett loves by the time Andy and Fenris arrive 15 minutes later. This eating area attached to the massive kitchen is actually Garrett’s favorite room in the mansion, smaller and cozier than the formal dining room that is rarely used except on more formal occasions. There are large bay windows that surround the space, letting the sunlight filter in and bathe the room in a soft, warm glow. It never ceases to fill Garrett with a sense of peace and happiness when he’s sitting here, surrounded by the people he loves.

The two men arrive for Sunday Brunch looking deliciously put together and at ease, Fenris looking only slightly rumpled from an undoubtedly awful beer & scotch hangover. When they say hello to the Hawkes there’s none of the tension Garrett saw between Andy and Fenris last night and he can’t help but wonder what’s happened in the hours since he saw them last.

Malcolm is seated closest as they enter and stands to greet them. “Morning boys! So glad you made it! Orana made a delicious spread for us today.” He pats Andy on the back and grins, “Here, sit. I want to tell you more about the expansion to the Pediatrics wing we’re planning.”

Leandra sighs loudly, pretending to be annoyed, “Malcolm dear, do at least offer Anders something to eat and drink before you start going on about the hospital.” She smiles at Andy, who offers her one of his charming grins and a wink. 

Oh god, Andy just flirted with his mother.

She looks over at Fenris, who is making his way around to greet her, bending over to kiss her on the cheek. “Hello Leandra. Thanks for inviting us.”

“You know you have a standing invitation to brunch. You’re family Fenris. Now sit here and tell me about your week.” His mother pats the empty chair between her and Garrett and gazes adoringly at his boyfriend. 

And now his mother is flirting with Fenris.

It’s all a bit bizarre and he’s not sure what to say or how to act, given how things ended up between them last night. So Garrett sort of sits there awkwardly, trying hard not to lean too closely but not move too far away. He doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Fenris turns towards him and says, “Good morning,” and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

Garrett feels like he can breathe again. He gives Fenris a small, slightly awkward smile, “Morning. How are you feeling?”

Fenris chuckles, “Hung over but it’s getting better. Should be fine after some food and lots of coffee.”

And that’s all the conversation he’s able to have with Fenris before Carver interrupts, “Hey Fenris, I was just telling Mother about the latest case you’re working on. You know how much she likes to analyze the whack jobs that always end up on your plate.” 

At least this part isn’t strange or new to Garrett; Fenris is almost always drawn into deep conversations with Carver and his mother at Sunday Brunch, the former fascinated by the high profile cases that fall to Fenris and the latter keen to share theories with a fellow psych. major. Fenris himself is rather impressed by Leandra’s experience, intuition and analytical skills and has spent hours bouncing ideas off her and sharing stories of past arrests over expensive, imported coffee.

He’s somewhat startled to find a similar scene when he looks over at Andy; his dad and Beth are both watching him intently, Malcolm with something like pride as Andy recounts some of the surgeries he performed in Africa and Beth staring adoringly like he’s some kind of superhero sitting in her kitchen. 

Orana leans over and whispers in his ear, “Looks like your family can’t decide either.”

Garrett sighs and stabs his scrambled eggs with his fork. 

***

They never get a chance to talk.

As brunch is winding down, Fenris looks at his watch and says, “I’m sorry but we need to go. Andy and I are supposed to meet my sister in 20 minutes.”

Garrett looks at him and then at Andy. “I didn’t know she was back from her vacation in Mexico.”

Fenris just smiles and shrugs, “She just got back last night but she’s dying to see Andy. She called first thing this morning and asked me to bring him over.” He looks a bit unsure when he continues, “Do you want to come with us?”

He knows he needs to talk to Fenris, to both of them really, but not in front of Varania who probably wouldn’t appreciate Garrett dumping this epic mess of a situation on her lap the minute she’s back from sunning herself on the beach for a week. So he hesitates for a moment and then answers, “No, you two go ahead. Just give Vanny my love okay?”

Garrett’s not sure if he’s imagining it but Fenris looks...relieved? “Alright. Why don’t I call you when we’re done and we can talk later tonight?” And then he leans over and gives Garrett another kiss, a perfectly normal kiss like any other day, like Garrett didn’t admit last night to also being in love with another man and Fenris hadn’t stormed off in anger.

It’s unsettling.

And it’s making Garrett a little paranoid.

After the two friends leave, the others also make their way from the kitchen, leaving Garrett and Leandra to clean up after brunch. 

They work in silence for a while, clearing the empty plates and loading the dishwasher, until Garrett can’t hold it in any longer, “Fenris is going to dump me for Andy.”

Leandra looks up at Garrett and then waves her hand, “Nonsense, Fenris loves you. He’s not breaking up with you.”

“No you don’t understand,” Garrett shakes his head, “Those two have been in love since they were kids. And now Andy’s back and he wants to make things work with Fenris and I can’t make a decision because I want them both and I’m going to lose them because I can’t make up my damn mind!”

His mother smiles at him, seemingly unconcerned with his insistence he’ll soon have his heart handed to him in a million little pieces. “Well they may have feelings for each other yes but I saw the way Fenris was looking at you. He loves you Garrett, he’s not going to end things.” She quirks an eyebrow at him and adds, “And he’s not the only one who feels that way. Andy seems quite taken with you too.”

Garrett deflates completely; he’s drained, a week of his feelings being in constant turmoil has taken a toll on his sanity. “I know they both have feelings for me. But I can’t seem to figure out what I want. I can’t choose, and if I don’t, I’m afraid I’m going to lose them both.”

“Why do you have to choose?”

“What, just let them decide what to do? Shouldn’t I have an idea what I want?”

Leandra pulls him over to the counter and pours him a fresh cup of coffee. “No dear. Have you considered that maybe you don’t have to choose? That you could be with both of them?”

Garrett stops, his cup of coffee half way to his lips as he gapes openly at his mother’s words. “Both of them? Is my mother suggesting that I have a threesome?”

“Oh no. Nothing so short-sighted, though of course the sex would be hot wouldn’t it?” She winks at him and his jaw drops even more. “I’m suggesting that you have a loving, healthy, three-way relationship with two men you love very much and who seem to love you and each other as well.”

He’s still stunned and can’t think of a response so he takes a sip of his coffee and stares at her for a minute. She just watches him and smiles.

“You...isn’t that strange? Shouldn’t I devote myself to just one person, like you and dad?”

“Garrett, your father and I are very lucky and we love each other very much. But our relationship is only one example of how it can work.” She takes a sip of her own coffee and continues, “Monogamy might be the norm in most societies but it’s not the only form that relationships take and I don’t see why you should let that dictate what’s right for your specific situation.”

“But how would everyone react? Even if you’re okay with it, what about Dad and Beth and Carver? What about my friends? And I don’t even know what Fenris or Andy would think of something like this.”

His mother reaches over to hold his hand, “It’s nobody’s business but yours and Andy’s and Fenris’ if that’s what you choose. And everyone will be happy for you if you’re happy. As for what the boys will think...well you’d have to ask them won’t you?”

Garrett takes a moment to consider his mother’s words, to really think about it. Because as much as he’s aware of his feelings for Fenris and Andy he’s never really considered being with both of them; that it was even an option. But the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes it’s exactly what he wants. He wants them both in his life, to share his bed and his work and his family & friends. He thinks back to brunch just a little while ago and he sees the _possibilities_ ; his family already likes both men and he can’t help but hope for Sunday Brunches like this every week, surrounded by the people he loves most in the world.

“What if I want to get married some day?”

“Oh Garrett,” his mother squeezes his hand and shakes her head at him, “One thing at a time dear.”

***

Garrett is in his office, catching up on paperwork when Fenris calls him and tells him to come home; Fenris is already there, and thinks they should talk. He doesn’t say anything about Andy and Garrett doesn’t ask. He grabs his things and sprints out the door.

When he gets home, he finds Fenris lounging casually on his couch. Garrett plops down next to him and pulls him into a kiss and then launches into the speech he’s been working on all afternoon in his head. 

“Please Fenris, I need you to listen to me.” He stares into emerald green eyes that are giving him an inscrutable look. “I’m sorry I hurt you, I never meant to do that. And I do love you, very much and I don’t want to lose you. If you tell me you still want me, it would make me so happy and if you tell me you want to be with Andy, well it would hurt but I’d understand. But I think I need to tell you what _I_ want first, before you decide, because I think I’ve been handling this whole thing badly and I didn’t really know myself until today.” 

He takes a deep breath and watches as Fenris’ lips curl into a soft smile, “Tell me what you want Garrett.”

Okay, here goes. “I want you. And I want Andy. I want both of you. And me. To have a relationship. The three of us.”

“You want a threesome?” Fenris sounds amused, not pissed off which is a good sign.

“No! I want a loving, healthy, three-way relationship with two men I love very much.”

Fenris doesn’t freak out, or yell, or make any demands. He continues smiling at Garrett and chuckles a bit before he says, out of the blue, “I have a birthday present for you.”

Garrett is totally thrown by Fenris’ change of subject. “What? You already gave me a new watch for my birthday.”

He gets up off the couch and pulls Garrett up after him, leading him towards the bedroom. “I think you’re going to like this better than the watch.”

Fenris opens the door and Garrett freezes at the sight of Andy, sitting on his bed, propped up on his pillows reading a book. He looks up at them both and smiles, “Hello Garrett. Happy belated birthday.”

“What...” Garrett’s mental faculties have completely deserted him.

“You said you wanted a relationship with both of us.” Fenris moves over and sits at the end of the bed. “We can talk about that later. But right now, we’re going to have sex.”

Andy sits up and pats the space in front of him, “Come here and join us.” He runs his hands across the bed and grins, “I missed your red sheets.”

Garrett just stands there, his mouth still hanging half open.

“Garrett,” Fenris snaps at him with the detective voice he uses when he’s giving orders, “Come here.” He points to Andy, “And strip him, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here we are! The next chapter will take the rating from Mature to Explicit for those who've been looking forward to a real sex scene between Garrett, Andy and Fen! And sorry for those who were maybe looking for a different resolution. I had considered it when I started the story, but this is actually where the story naturally progressed so - threesome! Coming right up!


	12. Best Present Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to give it go. And there's sex. A lot of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% PWP and takes our rating from Mature to Explicit! For those of you reading this story for plot only, feel free to skip directly to the last chapter which I'm hoping to post within the next few days. 
> 
> Also, writing porn is hard! (Pun intended) So kudos to all the wonderful writers out there who do a much better job than this little effort here. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> And as always, comments are soooo appreciated so feel free to let me know what you think! :)

Garrett stares.

He looks at Fenris, sitting on the end of his bed, calm and relaxed with his lips curled into a smug smile as he watches Garrett’s reaction.

He looks at Andy, who has - fuck - just _draped_ himself across the bed and is crooking a finger at him, a sly grin on his face.

“Garrett love,” Andy drawls in his sex voice (yes he has a sex voice goddamn it). “Aren’t you going to come over here and unwrap your present?” 

He doesn’t remember making it over to the bed, or wrapping his arms around Andy as he pulls him up and crushes their lips together in a hungry kiss. It feels incredible and Garrett can’t stop touching him everywhere, one hand cupping the back of Andy’s neck and the other gripping his ass and pulling him flush against his body. Andy breathes against his lips, “Garrett, god, I want you so much.”

Fenris climbs up and settles himself behind Andy on the bed, trapping the blond between the two men before pulling Garrett into a heated kiss. He runs his tongue along Garrett’s bottom lip and then tilts his head to lick the side of Andy’s neck. “Do you know what we’re going to do tonight Garrett?”

Garrett is pretty sure he’s 100% on board with anything Fenris has to say. “What’s that?”

“You and I,” he tugs at Andy’s collar, exposing the smooth curve of his neck and mouthing it gently as he continues, “Are going to make him ours tonight.” His eyes are dark with intent, watching Garrett’s face closely as his hands continue roaming over Andy’s body. “We’re going to strip him, touch him and mark him everywhere.” He bites down on a bare shoulder and Andy lets out a breathy moan. “I’m going to open him up while he sucks your cock and then we’re going to take turns fucking him. We’re going to break him apart and put him back together again.” 

“Holy fuck,” Garrett can’t really think of a coherent way to respond so he chooses instead to grab Fenris and kiss him until they’re both panting for air. “Whatever you say.”

He starts unbuttoning Andy’s shirt and tugging it impatiently while Fenris reaches around to unbuckle Andy’s belt and shove his pants and underwear down to his knees. Andy is pliant and willing, letting Garrett and Fenris set the pace as they strip him completely and lay him down onto the bed. 

Andy is even more gorgeous than Garrett remembers, his skin more tanned now but still creamy and luminous in the soft light. He wants to devour every inch of it, run his tongue and his lips and his hands over every dip and contour of his muscles – memorize every taste and discover every secret until nothing is hidden and everything is his (theirs) for the taking.

He looks up at Fenris and stares, enraptured as the other man pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it casually on the floor. Fenris is just as breath taking, his muscles more defined than Andy’s, the swirl of the silver tattoos on his arms and back vivid against the darker tone of his skin. Garrett can’t look away as Fenris swiftly pulls off his own jeans and boxer briefs, then covers Andy with his toned body and thrusts their hips together making both men groan loudly.

Fuck that’s so fucking hot.

Garrett watches as Fenris cups Andy’s face with his hands and nips at his lips with his teeth, before thrusting his tongue into the other man’s mouth and practically _devouring_ his face. He looks like someone who’s been starving for weeks and Andy is a man sized steak, cooked to mouth-watering perfection.

Andy hums appreciatively against Fenris’ lips and then opens his eyes and looks up at Garrett, who is still transfixed, taking in the other two with a rapturous look on his face. “You’ve got too many clothes on love.” He shoots Garrett a wicked grin as he and Fenris both sit up and focus their attention on him, “Do you need some help? Or do you want to sit and watch while Fenris fucks me into the bed?” 

An electric thrill courses through his body and goes straight to his cock, the words and accompanying image almost enough to make Garrett come in his pants. He tugs hard on Andy’s arm and pulls the man against him, gripping his cock and stroking his thumb over the tip as he whispers, “I’m going to do so much more than just watch sweetheart.”

The blond arches back at Garrett’s touch, moaning, head thrown back onto Fenris’ shoulder as Garrett rubs the leaking pre-cum over his tip. “Jesus Andy, look at you. You’re so beautiful, getting so wet for us.” He continues stroking Andy as he unbuttons his own shirt one handed and then flings it off the bed with Fenris’ help.

“Garrett, go get the lube and the condoms please. And take your fucking pants off, now.” He didn’t think it was possible to get any harder, Fenris’ low rumbling commands mixed with Andy’s pants and sighs literally sending shivers down his spine.

While Garrett rummages for supplies in his nightstand, Fenris is grabbing Andy by the back of the neck and crushing their lips together for another bruising kiss. He pushes Andy face down onto the bed and says affectionately, “On your hands and knees, gorgeous. You’re going to suck his cock with that sweet mouth of yours while I get your ass nice and loose.”

Andy just laughs, grabbing the lube out of Garrett’s hand and tossing it over his shoulder at Fenris. Then he crawls forward until his face is pressed against Garrett’s thigh, before tilting his hips up and spreading his legs wide open to expose himself completely to Fenris. “How’s that darling?”

“Perfect.” 

Garrett doesn’t know where to look first, with Andy peering up at him, his face inches away from his cock and Fenris behind Andy, slicking his fingers with lube and gripping Andy’s ass with an expression of barely suppressed need. He feels Andy’s hands on his skin, sliding down his thighs and then incredible, wet heat as his mouth closes over his cock. He has to hold himself back from fucking into Andy’s mouth as the other man proceeds to give him the filthiest blow job of his life.

And fuck if it isn’t better than he remembers, the perfect combination of tongue and lips as Andy alternates between licking long stripes up and down Garrett’s shaft to taking his balls and rolling them in his mouth before practically swallowing Garrett’s entire cock down his throat. Garrett finds himself having to watch Fenris as a distraction, trying not to come too soon from the feel of Andy’s lips working him into a frenzy.

He can feel it in his toes when Andy’s whole body shivers, Fenris sliding first one, and then a second finger inside him, stroking him, pushing deeper each time until Andy is moaning and panting around Garrett’s cock. Fenris has a firm grip on Andy’s hips, holding him still while he works him open, fingers rubbing and stretching until he’s able to slide a third finger easily into his hole.

Then Andy pulls off Garrett’s cock and makes a desperate keening sound when Fenris finds his prostate and rubs with all three fingers. He arches his back and thrashes, Fenris barely able to keep Andy from bucking him right off the bed. “Goddamn it you bastards! One of you just fuck me already!”

Fenris chuckles and pulls Andy from his hands and knees, peppering him with kisses while he moves him into a reclining position, face up with his back against Fenris’ chest. He takes Andy’s arms and holds them together by the wrist, pulling them back and pinning them between their two bodies. Grabbing a fistful of Andy’s hair, he yanks the blond’s head to one side and bites down hard on the curve between neck and shoulder, making Andy curse and writhe against him. His gaze lands on Garrett, eyes narrow and pupils blown, “Come on. I’ll hold him down for you while you fuck him.”

“Garrett, love, please I need you in me right now. God, please...” And Garrett can barely see straight, wild with lust at Andy’s words, the man’s lips swollen and face flushed and wanton as he wiggles his hips and spreads his legs wide. Garrett is barely able to choke out a response as he pulls the man’s ass onto his lap, “Good god Andy what are you doing to me?”

He can’t help but take a moment to enjoy the view, Andy panting and bucking his hips, Fenris nipping and bruising the skin on Andy’s neck and shoulders as he holds the other man steady. Garrett grips Andy’s leg with one hand and opens him up, running his thumb across Andy’s weeping hole before thrusting in with three fingers. “Hmm, so wet. Are you ready for me baby?”

Andy looks murderous, “Stop fucking teasing me you bastard! Or so help me...” He tries to sit up, though he’s only able to pull up slightly before Fenris yanks him back down and catches an ear lobe in his teeth. The brunette pants, hot and heavy against Andy’s ear, “Uh-uh. You’re ours tonight remember? So you’re going to be a good boy and let us do whatever we want with you.”

Garrett is grinning like a mad man as he grabs a condom from the pile on the bed and slips it on, before bending over to kiss Andy and whisper, “I love you baby, I’m going make this feel so good.” And then he presses in, cock sliding into tight, wet heat as he lets out a choked moan and Andy gasps loudly, “Oh fuck! Finally!”

He can feel Fenris’ gaze, glued to where he and Andy are joined together as Garrett starts thrusting in and out of Andy’s hole. The feeling is indescribable and it’s taking all his willpower to go slow and hold back, taking his time to fuck Andy in long measured strokes. Andy is moaning, tossing his head side to side, trying to push up against Garrett and take him in deeper, even as Fenris holds him down and then reaches around to wrap his hand around Andy’s cock. He can hear Fenris whispering into Andy’s ear as he jerks him off, only making out the occasional word “love...”, “...mine”, “always...”.

“Oh yes, god! Fuck me open! Yes!” The sounds coming out of Andy’s mouth are making Garrett dizzy and practically dragging the orgasm out of him. He starts pumping his hips harder and faster, holding Andy’s legs up and fucking downwards, on and on, over and over until he finally hits the right angle and Andy screams, toes curling and coming all over Fenris’ fingers.

Garrett only has a moment to enjoy the blissed out look on Andy’s face before he too is coming, Andy’s hole clenching tight around him as he snaps his hips a few more times and then closes his eyes and grinds his release deep inside. He drops Andy’s legs down onto the bed, breathless and heart racing, only to open his eyes to the sight of Fenris licking Andy’s come off his fingers.

He’s going to have a heart attack if this keeps up.

Fenris lays Andy down gently on the bed and pulls Garrett into an open-mouthed kiss, lips wet and tongue tasting like Andy’s come. It’s so dirty and fucking fantastic and it’s almost enough to make Garrett hard again for another round.

“Well Garrett? Did you like your birthday present?” Fenris is laughing now as he watches the other two try to recover from their post-orgasm high. 

Garrett is smiling so wide his cheeks hurt, “Best present ever.”

And then all three of them are laughing, naked and sweaty and sprawled haphazardly all over Garrett’s red sheets.

“Wait,” Garrett frowns slightly and reaches for Fenris’ cock which is still rock hard. “We didn’t get you off yet.”

“It’s okay,” Fenris looks at Andy who grins up at him, “We’re not done yet.” He leans over and kisses Andy again, lips gentle and warm. “Are you ready for me now?”

The blond just waggles an eyebrow at him and quips, “How do you want me?”

“Hang on. Garrett, lay down on your back.”

He doesn’t know what Fenris has in mind, but the cop is using his ‘work voice’ again and it never ceases to affect Garrett, making him want to do anything the other man says.

“Andy, get on top of Garrett.”

Andy doesn’t hesitate, sprawling his body over Garrett’s, chest to chest, knees on either side of his hips, and wraps his arms behind the other man’s neck. Garrett shifts and wraps his own arms around Andy’s back as they wait for further instructions.

Garrett watches as Fenris rolls on a condom and then moves into place above Andy. “Are you ready?”

Andy looks down into warm brown eyes and smiles, “I’m ready. How ‘bout you love?”

Garrett winks at Fenris, then opens his mouth to kiss Andy, breathing in the sound of his moan as Fenris pushes into Andy from behind. 

Fenris is all control and coiled muscle, fucking long and deep strokes into Andy, hands gripping his ass cheeks and spreading him open. Garrett doesn’t stop kissing Andy through Fenris’ thrusts, taking all of Andy’s moans and whimpers in as he runs his hands over Andy’s back, holding him close. It doesn’t take long before both of them are hard again and Garrett scrambles for the lube, slicking their cocks together and letting Fenris’ thrusting rub Andy’s cock against his in a delicious bit of friction.

Garrett tilts his head up and licks Andy’s ear, before trailing his lips lower and placing his own set of bite marks on Andy’s pale skin. He can feel Fenris picking up the pace, snapping his hips forward in a rough, brutal rhythm and increasing the speed of Andy’s own thrusts against his cock. 

It's overwhelming, the scent of sweat and semen permeating the air and the slap of skin on skin surrounding them, holding them together in an endless loop of pleasure. Garrett can tell that Fenris is close; his brow furrowed in concentration and his strokes coming faster and more erratic by the second. He picks up the pace to match, gripping his and Andy’s cocks and jerking them off until his mind goes blank and he’s hit with a wave of ecstasy, shooting hot streaks of come all over his stomach.

Fenris growls and shifts one hand under Andy, taking over for Garrett and stroking Andy’s cock as he keeps fucking him hard and fast from behind. His pace is relentless and Andy is keening wildly as Garrett watches them through his post orgasmic haze. Finally Andy shudders and comes, his cock pulsing semen all over Garrett as Fenris follows, fucking into Andy through his release until he’s wrung every bit of sensation out of both their bodies. 

There’s more than a few seconds of panting and shallow gasps all around before Fenris pulls out of Andy’s ass and falls backwards onto the bed. Andy follows next, rolling off of Garrett, eyes closed and chuckling quietly. He’s the first one to speak, “We are _so_ doing that again.”

Fenris rolls onto his side and props himself up on one elbow, “Not until we get something to eat, I’m starving.” He gestures towards the phone on the nightstand. “What should we call for delivery? Pizza? Chinese?”

“Chinese,” Andy looks over at Fenris, “I feel like Kung Pao chicken.”

Garrett still hasn’t moved, eyes wide and unblinking, glued to the ceiling above him. Fenris and Andy look at each other, a bit concerned at Garrett’s reaction. Fenris reaches over and grabs his hand, “Um, Garrett, are you okay?”

Garrett turns his head and grins. “I think I need to call my mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the last and will wrap up Garrett's story. We'll be hopping a little ways into the future to show you how things turned out!


	13. Epilogue – Perfect Triangle: The Novel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Garrett's 38th birthday. And Varric shares his latest work with friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gareth and Andy mentions are inspired by accidental's excellent work in Night Shift :)

After Chinese take-out and another round of mind-blowing sex, the three men had a serious conversation about their feelings and the state of their relationships. By the end of that night, they all agreed to try and make things work, to share their love and their lives and to do their very best to have that healthy, three way relationship Garrett suggested. 

It turned out to be a lot harder to do than any of them expected, the complicated nature of their various relationships leading to a host of insecurities cropping up over the first few weeks and months of their new arrangement.

Having been best friends for almost 25 years, Andy and Fenris knew each other inside and out and Garrett often felt left out as the other two reminisced about their childhood or shared memories and experiences. He envied the deep bond between his lovers and the way they seemed to have entire conversations sometimes without having to utter a single word.

Comparably, the instant connection that Andy and Garrett made all those months ago at Aveline and Don’s wedding had never wavered and in fact, became stronger than ever as they got to know each other over time. Through conversations with their friends, Fenris finally pieced together all the details of Garrett’s year long search for Andy and it made him wonder more than once, if he and Garrett would have ever had a chance if Andy hadn’t left the country.

And while their families and friends were mostly quite supportive of their new relationship, it was a lot more difficult to figure out how to explain things to people outside their inner circle. In particular, Andy often felt the odd man out, since Garrett and Fenris was an established couple; invitations to Garrett’s and Fenris’ work functions never included Andy. He didn’t let on that it bothered him to be the third wheel - the ‘afterthought’, and all three men were too busy with their careers and their lives to actually talk to one another about their feelings after that first night.

There were also personality and normal ‘couple’ issues that made things more complicated.

Andy was an unrepentant flirt, and being in a relationship did nothing to curb his tendencies to be overly friendly with both the men and women attracted to the blond doctor’s natural wit and charm. Though Fenris was used to it and just chuckled at his antics, Garrett couldn’t help being jealous whenever someone flirted with Andy in front of him, leading to arguments between the two that ended with wild bouts of make-up sex.

Fenris had always been a ‘homebody’, content to spend his down time reading or working on his motorcycle. Both Garrett and Andy were the opposite, more naturally outgoing and constantly looking for ways to amuse themselves – finding new restaurants, going to concerts, or stalking the vegetable stalls at the farmer’s market on weekends. This led to Garrett and Andy spending more time with just the two of them together, making them feel guilty for excluding Fenris (though not on purpose) and feeding into Fenris’ insecurities about his lovers not needing his company (an inaccurate assumption).

And finally – even sex became an issue they needed to address.

At first, they spent many nights (and mornings and afternoons) enjoying their new arrangement with wild abandon, always the three of them together sharing a bed. Their respective schedules however made it difficult to find times where all three would be available; more often than not they got together no more than once a week. This led to confusion (Can I see Fenris on my own if Andy is working?) and more guilt (Is it alright to have sex if Garrett’s not around?), adding stress to what had always been an incredible but potentially volatile situation.

About 5 months into the relationship they almost called it quits; only Christmas being right around the corner and their desire not to disappoint their families and friends delaying what Garrett thought at the time was inevitable.

But then, two things happened.

As a Christmas present, the Hawkes (Beth and Carver included) gave the three of them an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii to spend New Year’s together. Away from the pressures of work and responsibilities they reconnected emotionally and physically, returning home refreshed and vowing to work out the myriad issues between them.

Then two weeks after they got home, Aveline and Don took them to see a townhouse for sale two blocks from where the couple lived. It was a gorgeous three bedroom brownstone with enough room to fit all three of them comfortably, motorcycle, a cat and Garrett’s wine collection included.

They bought the house and moved in a month later.

***

_Garrett’s 38th Birthday – Hawke Estate_

“I should go over there.”

Andy snorts with amusement and chuckles, “I’m not sure Beth would appreciate the interruption right now, even from the birthday boy.”

They’re in his parents’ main sitting room, recently transformed by Leandra into a comfortable and intimate space with a large poker table and a veritable buffet of all of Garrett’s favorite foods. It’s a combination birthday party/poker night for close friends and family and Garrett really can’t think of anything that would make him happier.

Well _maybe_ he’d be happier if he didn’t have to watch his baby sister throwing herself at some tall, dark and handsome stranger across the room.

“He’s hardly a stranger,” Fenris arches a brow at Garrett and takes a sip of his beer. Apparently Garrett said that last part out loud. “Nate and Andy were roommates at Harvard; they know each other pretty well.”

Now it’s Garrett’s turn to arch a brow as he looks pointedly at Andy, “Really. And just how well did you two know each other?” 

Andy snorts loudly, almost spitting out a mouthful of beer, “You’re not serious? Are you jealous? That was like, 15 years ago!” He pats Garrett on the back and continues, “Nate’s a good guy. And we were roommates in university and med school so I do know him really well. If he does end up dating Beth he’ll be good to her. Don’t worry.”

“So...” Garrett thinks he should just let it go, but curiosity and all that. “Did you two ever...?”

Now it’s Fenris’ turn to laugh, which in turn sets Andy off as they look at each other and then at Garrett. “You _have_ met Andy right? You know he can’t keep it in his pants, especially with a good looking guy he was _living_ with.” 

“Hey! Look we did date each other for a while but it didn’t work out.” Andy shrugs, “But we were too busy with school to try dating other people so...we had an arrangement.”

“Oh good lord.” Garrett groans, leaning forward and pressing his head against the wall. “Are you telling me Beth is going to date some guy that’s had sex with a man I’m sleeping with? That’s what, like 2, 3 degrees of separation?”

Andy is still laughing, eyes bright as he wraps an arm around Fenris’ shoulder. “That’s not even the best part.” He looks at Fenris and grins, “Shall we tell him the rest?”

“Andy, you’re going to make his head explode.” Fenris shakes his head but he’s grinning slyly and Garrett can tell he’s barely holding himself back from laughing again.

Garrett scowls at them both, “Okay you bastards, just tell me.”

“I brought Nate home with me a few times during Christmas holidays and breaks.” And now Andy is smirking at Garrett, “So Fenris knows him pretty well too.”

“What do you...wait you and Nate?”

Now the look Andy gives him is downright wicked, “No, not _just_ Fen and Nate.”

And it takes him about 5 seconds before he says, “Ohhh...the three of you...but I thought...” 

_I didn’t know you’ve had a threesome before._

_I thought our situation was special._

Both Andy and Fenris reach out for Garrett at the same time and Andy says softly, “Hey that was just us being stupid kids. It’s nothing like this, what we have...” And he looks at Fen and smiles at them both, “This is it.” 

Fenris leans against the wall beside Garrett as Andy hands him a fresh beer. “Besides, you’re much better in bed.”

“This sounds like an interesting conversation. Who’s better in bed?”

Varric has somehow snuck in during their conversation, grinning at Garrett as he pats him on the shoulder. “I know there’s a story here. Who’s going to spill? Blondie?”

Anders chuckles, “It’s nothing Varric. We were just watching Beth flirt with Nate over there. And trying to keep Garrett from swooping in to protect his sister’s virtue.”

“Ah yes, the new cardiologist at Mercy. He’s quite the handsome fellow isn’t he? Didn’t you say you two used to be roommates?” Garrett can practically see the wheels turning in Varric’s head, like he knows there’s a juicy tale just waiting to be told. 

Thankfully, neither of his lovers chooses to indulge his curiosity. “Yes we were.” Then Andy looks at the papers in Varric’s hands and grins, “Varric! Is that what I think it is?”

And there’s a twinkle in Varric’s eye as he waves the two bound manuscripts. “Yes, I just got the edits back from Cassandra. Thought I would bring it here and share the good news.”

Garrett takes a peek at the cover and reads, _“Perfect Triangle – A Modern Love Story by Varric Tethras._ Is this your new book?”

“Oh yes, been working on it for 6 months now. And my editor says it’s my best work yet! She thinks this is going to be a bigger hit than my last one!” 

Varric heads over towards the poker table, Garrett, Fenris and Andy trailing behind him. He drops one of the manuscripts in front of Isabela who squeals with delight and immediately starts rifling through the pages. “Here you go Bela, all finished and you’re the first to get a complete draft.”

“Oh!” Merrill pops her head up at Varric’s words and immediately launches herself off the couch from where she’s been snuggling with Carver. “Me too! I want to read it!”

Garrett doesn’t understand the excitement; they’ve all read Varric’s other work of course but no one’s ever shown this level of interest in one of his stories before. “What’s the book about?”

The others are all gathering around the poker table now, drawn by the noises the two women are making as they skim quickly through the pages. Isabela interrupts before Varric can answer, “Oh sweet thing, this is a bloody masterpiece! A romantic tale about three incredibly hot men who find love and happiness despite heartache and misunderstanding. And they have the most spine tingling, toe curling sex.” She winks at Garrett and smirks, “Here let me read you something from my favorite passage.”

> _“I want you so much Gareth.” Andy pushes him down on the bed and straddles him, sliding his hands across his chest and pressing his body tight against him, licking Gareth’s ear. “I’m so glad you and Ben decided to let me back into your lives and in your bed. I’m going make it so worth it.”_

“Wait, wait, wait a minute.” Garrett feels a little flush and his throat go dry. “Is that...?” He turns to Varric, “Did you write your book about _us_?”

Varric just grins at him, “Well Hawke, you may have been the inspiration for my story, yes.”

Garrett shakes his head, “Oh my god, you can’t publish this! Everyone will know it’s about us! Gareth? Ben? Andy? You didn’t even change Andy’s name!”

He looks over at his lovers who, to Garrett’s consternation don’t actually look that surprised or upset.

Andy shrugs, “I told Varric he could use my name.”

“You knew about this?”

“Well sure,” Andy grins at him, “How do you think he did his research?”

Beth pipes up next, “It’s really very good Garrett. All the characters are rootable and their back stories are really moving. I mean, both men and women are going to love it.”

“And the sex scenes are smoking hot.” Isabela chimes in. “I helped Varric write a few of the key ones.”

Leandra leans over Isabela’s shoulder and flips a few of the pages, “Oh did you write the scene with Andy and Ben in the shower? That was really good dear.”

Garrett makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like choking.

His mother looks up at him mildly, “Oh don’t worry, I don’t read any of the scenes with Gareth in them.”

He glares at his father who just raises his hands and shakes his head, “Don’t look at me. I didn’t know about it.” He nods at Varric though before he continues, “Though I’m sure the novel is very good Varric. Your last one with the female police captain who falls in love with her sergeant is my favorite.”

Aveline mock scowls at Varric as he beams at the compliment. “Thank you Malcolm. Though I think when I write the sequel to _Red Steel_ I’ll have to find an exciting way to fit in the new addition to the family.”

Don laughs and rubs Aveline’s baby bump, “Oh? And are we having a boy or a girl Varric?”

“Too soon to tell my friend. I’ll let you know when inspiration strikes.”

Varania takes the other manuscript and starts flipping through the pages. “Hey Fenris, why didn’t you tell me you were going to be famous?”

Fenris just rolls his eyes at his sister’s teasing, “I didn’t know about it until a week ago.”

“It’s really very good you know. I think I’ve read almost the whole thing by now though it’s been in pieces and out of order. But Garrett you’re – I mean Gareth’s just adorable in the story!” Merrill’s gushing is starting to make Carver look a bit homicidal. 

“I don’t think I want my girlfriend reading about my brother’s sex life, _inspired_ by real life or not.” 

Isabela waves her hand dismissively, “She’s just reading a story, it’s not like she’s watching them do it.” Then she perks up and smiles broadly at Garrett. “Speaking of watching...”

“No.” 

Garrett sighs and turns to Fen and Andy, “You two are okay with this?”

Andy grins at him, “Sure. And it’s fun chatting with Varric.”

Fenris nods, his lips curled in a soft smile. “It doesn’t bother me.”

He looks at Varric again, “Just how much is in this story anyway?”

“It doesn’t go back that far. Gareth meets Andy then loses him. Then they meet again after Gareth starts dating Ben. Then all three of them get together and they live happily ever after.”

Surprisingly, Nate joins in at this point in the conversation. “You know Varric, if you really wanted some crazy stories you should write a novel about Anders when he was in med school.”

Andy snorts, “It wasn’t that bad Nate.”

Then the brunette smirks and shoots Varric an amused look, “Remind me to tell you about Mardi Gras one year where he convinced a set of German twins we were locals and offered to show them around town for free beer.” 

Varric looks positively giddy at the possibilities. “I’m going to need a great title. _The Rebel Doctor? Doctor Without Borders?"_

Garrett groans, “Those are awful Varric! Thank god your stories are better than your titles.”

They all laugh and Garrett finds it hard to stay mad with his friends and family all gathered around him. He thinks back to his birthday a year ago and chuckles, amazed at how far things have come between him and Andy and Fenris. The journey from there to here has been a long one, full of ups and downs but he knows he wouldn’t change it for anything.

Because sometimes there _is_ such a thing as happily ever after.

And it helps that the sex is fucking fantastic.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the end of Garrett's story! Thank you to everyone who followed this fic and gave me such awesome feedback! I can't tell you how much I appreciate the support!
> 
> Time to get back and finish The Game and hope I don't get sidetracked with another story. Because I totally have a new idea for a Fenders fic! Like an AU story where Anders is an orphan rescued and raised by a power hungry Danarius in Tevinter. Who grows up alongside still slave Fenris and they fall in love. And Anders is the prophesied mage son of the Maker and Andraste who will redeem all mages and lead a new rebellion against the Orlesian Chantry. Who marries Hawke who's the Viscount of Kirkwall so they can lead the rebellion together. And Fenris still loses his memories during his lyrium infusion then comes to Kirkwall and becomes Hawke's General and Anders' bodyguard?? 
> 
> Okay I'll stop now :)


End file.
